


That Was a Bad Idea

by Teorin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Romance, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teorin/pseuds/Teorin
Summary: Не принимать себя, скрывать истинные чувства и влюбиться в лучшего друга – очень плохая идея.В этом фанфике есть пьяненький и отчаянный Стэн, сообразительный и ревнивый Ричи, Эдди, который не даст себя в обиду, ответственный Билл, наблюдательный Бен, понимающий Майкл, добрая Беверли и много плохих идей, которые оставили после себя самые яркие и неповторимые воспоминания.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

========== Часть 1. Чай и хорошие новости ==========

За несколько дней до своего шестнадцатилетия Билл собрал весь клуб «Неудачников» у себя дома.

— Так что там за хорошие новости, Большой Билл? — громко спросил Ричи так, чтобы его могли услышать из другой комнаты. Парень сидел на диване в гостиной, между Эдди и Майклом.

— Брось свой ебучий чай и иди рассказывай уже!

— Имей т-т-терпение, Рич, — отозвались ему из кухни. — Будешь возмущаться — отдам т-твою любимую чашку с зелёными и синей полосками д-д-другому.

— Нет! Любовь всей моей жизни, я тебя спасу, — вскочил Тозиер с места и побежал на кухню. Там были Стэн, Беверли и Бен. Девушка накладывала печенье в тарелку и параллельно разговаривала с Беном. Билл в это время снимал чайник с огня.

— Хмм. То есть, делать чай и нести печенье в гостиную ты поленился, а прийти единолично забрать чашку — нет? — ухмыльнулся Стэнли.

— Да ты видел эту чашку? Это же произведение искусства, — поднял Ричи руку и голову вверх, обращаясь теперь к потолку. — Искусство, ради которого умирали тысячи и миллионы… а я его верный слуга, — прикрыл он глаза. 

Билл цокнул языком.

— З-з-забирай уже своё «произведение искусства», Балабол, — начал улыбаться он, наливая кипяток уже в другую чашку.

— Ооо, — Тозиер бережно взял свою чашку и с улыбкой вышел из кухни.

— А чего в ней такого необычного? — почти шепотом спросил Стэн.

— Не з-знаю, — продолжал заливать чай кипятком Билл, — Сразу она ему п-п-понравилась и всё. Ты же зн-наешь Ричи. У него всегда какие-то причуды.

Стэнли вошёл в гостиную с чашками чая: для себя в одной руке и для Майкла во второй.

— Вот. Держи.

— Спасибо, — взял Майкл и улыбнулся. Стэн улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ричи намеренно громко сёрбнул свой напиток, который он уже успел немного остудить. К его сожалению, никто не обратил внимания на этот манёвр.

Между диваном и телевизором стоял невысокий прямоугольный кофейный столик. Чтобы что-то оттуда взять или поставить на него, приходилось, как минимум, привстать. Бев положила на столик тарелку с печеньем и уже собиралась ставить свою чашку с чаем.

— Не нужно, Беверли, — догадался о её намерениях Стэн. — Давай я заберу кексы с кухни сам. Ты лучше присаживайся, — искренняя улыбка Майкла подняла Урису настроение, поэтому он тоже захотел сделать кому-нибудь приятную мелочь.

Беверли весело кивнула, захватила пару печенюшек и направилась к креслу.

Стэнли вернулся на кухню и развязал пакет с кексами. Парень достал большую плоскую тарелку с нарисованными на ней маками и начал осторожно ставить на неё кексы один за другим так, чтобы выглядело красиво. «Очень мило, что Билл помнит, кто какой предпочитает чай и сколько ложек сахара нужно класть. Не зря он наш лидер», — подумал Урис и улыбнулся.

Ричи сидел на диване и от нетерпения барабанил пальцами по своему колену.

— Стэн со своим перфекционизмом будет там копаться целую вечность, — сказал Тозиер, а затем встал со своего места и пошёл на кухню.

Когда Стэнли закончил с кексами, на его лице до сих пор оставалась тень улыбки. Сегодня был хороший день. Парень поднял голову и подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. На расстоянии метра от него стоял Ричи и хмуро смотрел него.

— Ты меня напугал. Чего ты тут стоишь? — растерялся парень. Тозиер закатил глаза и быстрым шагом вышел из кухни. Урис ещё пару секунд стоял в недоумении, а затем направился за другом в гостиную.

«Стэн только что стоял на кухне с лицом влюблённого идиота потому, что Майкл ему улыбнулся? Стоял весь такой из себя мечтательный и красивый… Уф! Бесит!» — чувствовал раздражение Ричи. Вообще, в последнее время Ричи начал замечать, что ему не хватает внимания со стороны Стэнли. Они не стали меньше проводить времени или общаться, но что-то было не так. К тому же, его начал раздражать тот факт, что остальные «Неудачники» были с Урисом уж слишком дружелюбны. Глупо, но факт. Что-то в последнее время изменилось, и в этом была вина то ли Стэна, то ли Ричи, то ли их обоих. Тозиер взял со столика свою чашку с чаем и плюхнулся на диван, едва не разлив при этом содержимое на себя.

Стэнли поставил кексы и осмотрелся. Билл сидел на кресле, которое находилось справа от дивана. На подлокотнике кресла, возле своего парня, сидела Бев. Майкл переместился и теперь сидел на ковре возле кофейного столика и ел печенье, но его место на диване уже занял Бен. Ричи и Эдди сидели по обе стороны от него. Стэнли тихонько вздохнул. Он не хотел сидеть на полу, к тому же не знал, как ему лучше расположиться. Ричи это сразу заметил по его лицу, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого парень встал, обошёл кофейный столик и сел на ковёр со стороны телевизора, чтобы никому не мешать. Тозиер поставил свою чашку и потянулся за кексами, как будто причиной его перемещения были именно они. На самом деле, он намеренно уступил Стэну. Урис быстро сел на диван, как будто это место мог занять кто-то другой.

Прошло ещё несколько минут и Майкл сказал: «Ну, пора бы уже начинать, Большой Билл».

— Да! — чуть ли не подавился чаем Ричи. — Я уже успел состариться, чел. 

Билл улыбнулся, бросил взгляд на Бев и начал говорить.

— Ребята, вы в-в-все прекрасно знаете, что у меня скоро день рождения. Буквально на д-днях… — выдержал он паузу, – И я знаю, что вы г-готовите мне вечеринку-сюрприз…

— Ричи! — крикнул Эдди и сердито на него посмотрел.

— Что такое? Я ему ничего не говорил!

— Это я сказала, — спасла Бев Тозиера от инквизиции со стороны Эдди.

— Ах! — театрально схватился за сердце Ричи. — Такого предательства, мисс Марш, я от вас точно не ожидал.

— Разговор просто зашёл… Короче! Дослушайте до конца.

— Да. Д-д-дослушайте. Ведь у меня есть сюрприз для вас, — продолжил Билл. — В честь м-м-моего шестнадцатилетия родители сняли для меня двухэтажный загородный дом. Т-т-там будем только мы и наши правила. Никаких взрослых. Всё д-для меня и моих друзей. На целых т-три дня!

— Твоююю маааать… — схватился одной рукой за голову Ричи. 

Стэн просто смотрел на своего друга широко открытыми глазами и уже начал придумывать ложь, которую будет использовать, чтобы поехать.

— С ума сойти. Как тебе удалось родителей уговорить? Моя бы мама никогда в жизни… Я просто не верю. Не верю, — говорил скорее самому себе Эдди.

— Ооо, — потёр в предвкушении руки Майкл. — Я даже возьму у дяди машину, чтобы мы все без проблем добрались туда.

— От-тличная идея, — сказал Билл и протянул руку, чтобы дать Майклу пять.

— Выпивкой всё равно займусь я, даже если мы вносим изменения в планы. Это святое, — поднял руку Ричи и посмотрел на остальных, как будто кто-то намеревался отобрать у него должность ответственного за алкоголь.

— Это ничего не меняет. Мы всё равно устроим тебе крутую вечеринку, Билл. Пускай даже она не будет сюрпризом, — сказал Бен. — Ты просто будешь наслаждаться своим днём рож…

— Наслаждаться тем, что за ещё один прожитый год тебе дадут торт, — перебил его Ричи. Все засмеялись, а Тозиер лишь вопросительно поднял брови. Это была довольно слабая шутка, всего на три балла из десяти по его шкале юмора. Но это было неважно. Он посмотрел на смеющегося Стэна и сам улыбнулся.


	2. Chapter 2

========== Часть 2. Это уже слишком ==========

Стэну, чтобы родители его отпустили, пришлось сказать, что в этом загородном доме будут присутствовать и взрослые. Он даже дал выдуманный номер телефона "в случае чего". Если ложь раскроется, то будет, как минимум, не очень хорошо. Но парень был не единственным, кто шёл на риск ради этой вечеринки, потому что на ней нужно было присутствовать любой ценой. 

Эдди просил разрешения у матери, но та сразу же запретила куда-либо ехать. Из-за этого ему, с помощью Ричи, пришлось сбежать за день до отъезда и скрываться в их тайном клубном месте в Пустоши. Сам Ричи подобных проблем не испытывал. Он вообще мог оставить записку на столе о том, что уехал на три дня, и всё. Бен заслужил доверие, а Майкла его дядя считал достаточно взрослым и ответственным, чтобы тот сам принимал решения. Сложнее всего было Беверли, но и она нашла выход из ситуации, пытаясь не думать о последствиях по её возвращении.

Эдди отказывался ночевать в одиночку в их клубном месте, поэтому Ричи пришлось составить ему компанию. Теперь, около восьми часов утра, они оба стояли у дороги недалеко от Пустоши. У Ричи с собой было два рюкзака: один на плечах, а второй стоял рядом. В обоих находились бутылки с выпивкой. По мнению Тозиера, этого было мало, но если что, всегда можно съездить и докупить, лишь бы были деньги. 

В рюкзак Эдди поместились только сменная одежда и лекарства "на любой случай жизни и смерти", как говорил Ричи.

– Дождаться не могу, когда мы уже приедем, и я наконец смогу принять душ. Там же должен быть душ, верно? Мы же не в деревню едем или как? – обратился к своему другу Каспбрэк.

– Не переживай, Эдс. В противном случае – мы тебя разденем и будем поливать из шланга.

– Придурок, – закатил он глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

– О. Это, наверное, едет Майкл.

Эдди тут же посмотрел в ту сторону, что и Ричи.

– Я так не думаю...

Когда машина подъехала ближе и остановилась, глаза Каспбрэка тут же загорелись.

Беверли открыла дверцу: «Доброе утро, мальчики».

– Привет, Бев, – лениво поднял руку Ричи и увидел, что в кабине место только для водителя и одного пассажира.

– Майкл! – развёл руками Эдди. – Какого чёрта? Это же Форд F-150. Ты его украл, что ли?

– Нет, – заботливо погладил Майкл руль. – Это любимица моего дяди. Не знаю, что на него нашло, но он предоставил мне именно её. Так бы вы ехали в нашем стареньком пикапе, в котором мы возим овец. Если с этой крошкой что-то случится, то меня сначала убьют, затем воскресят, а затем снова убьют, – с беззаботной улыбкой сказал парень.

– Я на месте твоего дяди поступил бы точно так же, – Эдди вдохнул из своего ингалятора и провёл рукой по капоту ярко-красного цвета. – Она как с конвейера.

– Да нет. Ей уже лет пять.

– Красавица, – прошептал Каспрэк. В будущем он хотел бы связать свою работу с машинами, даже несмотря на статистику автокатастроф и несчастных случаев на дороге.

Как только Ричи поздоровался с Бев, он тут же обошёл машину, чтобы залезть в кузов к остальным. Бен помог ему взобраться с рюкзаками.

– Спасибо, Стог, – кивнул Тозиер.

Парень молча по очереди пожал руки Стэну и Биллу, а затем осторожно поставил свои вещи к остальным сумкам и пакетам. В них находились личные вещи, еда и прочие мелочи для незабываемой вечеринки.

– Хух, ребятааа... – сел Ричи возле Билла. – Клянусь, что я набельбенюсь, как больной, – положил он руку на грудь.

– Что-что? 

– Это значит напьюсь, Бен. Не переживай, вот как только доведём тебя до нужной кондиции – сразу начнём разговаривать на одном языке.

Бен улыбнулся, Билл засмеялся, а Стэн скептически поднял брови. Он пить точно не собирался. Вкус алкоголя ему не нравится, а пить через силу – не видел смысла. Ему не нужен был алкоголь, чтобы веселиться.

– Один момент, – показал Тозиер указательным пальцем на небо. – Эдичкааа, – начал он пародировать голос Сони Каспбрэк. – Чем быстрее ты сядешь к нам, тем быстрее мы приедем и сможем полить на тебя голенького из шланга.

– Уже бегу, мама, – весело ответил ему Эдди и захлопнул дверцу. У него было настолько хорошее настроение, что он даже начал подыгрывать шуткам Тозиера.

Беверли была рада, что Ричи вытащил её из этой непонятной ситуации. До этого момента Майкл мечтательно улыбался, держал руль обеими руками и гладил его большим пальцем. Эдди завороженно водил рукой по капоту. Беверли же смотрела то на одного, то на другого, не понимая, что происходит. «Как вообще машина может вызывать такие тёплые чувства? Это же всего лишь транспорт», – мысленно удивлялась она.

Эдди залез в кузов, поставил свой рюкзак к остальным вещам и сел возле Бена. 

– Можно ехать, М-Майкл!

– Есть, капитан Билл.

Машина двинулась с места. Эдди надел солнцезащитные очки и приготовился к тому, чтобы наслаждаться поездкой и пейзажем. 

Бен и Билл продолжили свой ранее начатый разговор, но Стэн их теперь уже не слушал. Слова Ричи об алкоголе заставили его задуматься насчёт своих отношений с выпивкой, которые для многих казались странными. На разного рода праздниках, где могли склониться в сторону алкоголя даже Бен и Эдди, Стэнли оставался трезвым. Ему просто не нравился горький привкус и обжигающее грудную клетку "тепло". Чисто гипотетически, он выпить мог, но просто не видел в этом смысла. К тому же, "Неудачники" к этому давно уже привыкли. 

– Стэээн, – протянул Ричи. Ему было скучно. – Чего ты такой грууустный? Хуй сосал невкууусный?

Билл услышал это и засмеялся. Этой ночью он практически не спал, но был в приподнятом настроении, поэтому, по какой-то странной причине, ему все шутки Ричи, даже такие глупые, как эта, казались очень смешными.

Стэн, услышав эти слова, уже было открыл рот, чтобы дать достойный ответ, но на мгновение замялся и решил этого не делать. Он просто нахмурился и отвернул голову, чтобы смотреть на дорогу, а не на парней напротив.

Тозиеру не понравилась такая реакция. Он снова почувствовал, что ему не хватает внимания от Стэна. Парень немного поменял положение своей ноги и вытянул её полностью. Теперь время от времени он делал вид, что из-за неровности дороги его стопа сама ударялась о ногу Стэнли. 

В обычной ситуации Урис не обратил бы на это внимание, но к этому моменту он уже был рассерженным. Парень злился на себя. В тот момент, когда он услышал "хуй сосал", его фантазия тут же подкинула картинку, где он стоит на коленях перед Ричи и расстёгивает ему ремень, а затем ширинку... И самое худшее в этом было то, что данное видение не вызвало у него даже толики отвращения или другой подходящей эмоции, а наоборот, мысль "а я бы и не против". Вот как раз это и не дало ему достойно ответить на глупую шутку. Подобные моменты он начал замечать за собой уже давно, и это жутко пугало. Какой ужас и позор для его семьи, если все эти "наклонности" не просто часть пубертатного периода, а нечто большее. От этих мыслей ему становилось только хуже. 

Нога Ричи снова ударила его. Стэн посмотрел и понял, что это вовсе не случайность. Урис сейчас был не в том настроении, чтобы уступать. Почему он должен поджимать под себя ноги, а не наоборот? К тому же, куда можно было деться от этой длиннющей ноги Ричи? Буквально за два года этот парень превратился в совсем другого человека и даже стал выше Билла. Эти длинные ноги и пальцы, красивые скулы... Даже огромные стёкла очков не могли теперь испортить его прекрасный образ, а лишь добавляли изюминку. Ричи стал очень красивым, и теперь, когда он на людях шутил пошлые и похабные шутки, реакция девушек была уже совсем не такой, как раньше. На него засматривались не только одногодки, но и даже девушки постарше. 

Стэнли сразу же представил Ричи в обществе красивых девушек, которые его окружали и смущённо хихикали с его похабных шуточек. Вот одна строит глазки, а вот вторая подвигается к нему и кладет руку на плечо Ричи... Нога Тозиера снова его ударила. Стэнли и так был на взводе, а это и вовсе казалось для него слишком. Он моментально нахмурился, подвинулся ближе и даже немного приподнялся, чтобы со всей силы ударить своей ногой по бедру Ричи. Куда достал – туда и ударил.

– Ай! – вскрикнул Тозиер и растерянно посмотрел на него. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Ты меня всю дорогу ногой специально задевал! – крикнул Стэн, хоть сам был в этом не до конца уверен.

– Я случайно, – скрестил Ричи руки на груди.

– Можно было п-п-просто сказать, чтобы он прекратил. Это уже с-слишком, Стэн, – попытался помирить их Билл. 

– А ты почему ко мне пристал? Оставь меня в покое, – махнул Стэнли руками в знак того, что его не понимают.

Майкл остановил машину.

– У вас там всё хорошо? Что произошло?

Стэн сильно зажмурил на мгновение глаза и попытался быстро успокоиться. Обычно он держал себя в руках, а вот сейчас так глупо себя повёл. Нужно было немедленно придумать какое-то оправдание.

– Ничего страшного не случилось, Майк. Меня просто Ричи вывел из себя, и я на него накричал. Прости. Всё уже нормально.

– Не переживай, Стэн. Бывает. Я уже было подумал, что вы затеяли драку.

Машина снова двинулась с места.

– Я, ммм... Меня просто немного укачало, вот я и... – начал оправдываться Урис перед парнями. 

– Укачало? Так нужно было сразу об этом сказать! – оживился Эдди. – Подай мне рюкзак, Бен. Сейчас я дам тебе таблетку от тошноты. Я так и знал, что они пригодятся.

– Не нужно, Эдди. Мне хватит просто попить воды. Всё уже прошло.

– Точно? Тогда держи. Станет хуже – обязательно говори мне.

Эдди передал бутылку воды Стэну. Парень открутил крышку и начал осторожно пить, чтобы не пролить. Когда он уже закончил и хотел закрутить её, Ричи моментально подвинулся и носком кеда ударил по дну бутылки. Никто этого не ожидал, а Стэн тем более не был готов. Он практически сам вылил половину содержимого бутылки себе прямо в лицо. Тозиер тут же вернулся на своё место и начал широко улыбаться.

– Что ты творишь, придурок? – крикнул Эдди. 

– Ричи! К-какого чёрта? Д-д-да успокойтесь вы, – толкнул Билл Тозиера.

Бен ошеломлённо смотрел на Ричи и не знал, как реагировать. 

Стэн практически прожигал своего обидчика взглядом. Но тут парень оторвался от надменной ухмылки и бросил быстрый взгляд на Билла. Тот прикрывал лицо рукой, как бы говоря "только этого не хватало". Урис не хотел никому портить настроение, а тем более Биллу. Это было плохой идеей выразить своё недовольство на Ричи таким способом. Стэн решил сделать то, что у него лучше всего получалось: проглотить обиду и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Ещё пару секунд назад Стэнли сверлил Ричи взглядом, и тот ждал ответной реакции: словесной перепалки, драки, чего угодно. Тозиер был удивлён, когда Стэн его пнул, но рад. Хотя бы какой-то контакт с ним.

В мгновение ока лицо Стэна стало бесстрастным. Он спокойно закрутил бутылку и протянул её Каспбрэку.

– Спасибо, Эдди.

– Пожалуйста, – растерянно ответил парень. На месте Стэна он бы уже стёр Ричи в порошок. 

Урис провёл рукой по мокрым волосам, чтобы они не лезли в глаза, немного поменял позу и поджал ноги, чтобы Ричи не мог его достать. Он повернул голову, чтобы смотреть в ту сторону, в направлении которой они ехали. Парень решил отвлечься. Они уже покинули Дерри, так почему бы не насладиться этим?

Билл тут же попытался разрядить обстановку и снова завязать разговор. Бен и Эдди его горячо поддержали. Никто не понимал, что только что произошло между Ричи и Стэном, и почему они себя так странно ведут.

«И так постоянно!» – гневно подумал Ричи. Он ненавидел те моменты, когда Урис закрывался ото всех и надевал маску безразличия. Тозиер этого просто не понимал. Он не хотел Стэна унизить или оскорбить. Ричи хотел лишь внимания и эмоций от друга... и от человека, который ему нравился. Пора посмотреть правде в глаза и признаться в этом. Допустим, даже сейчас Тозиер на Уриса не просто смотрел, а любовался его профилем. С волос Стэна, которые от влаги начали виться ещё сильнее чем обычно, время от времени падали капли. Вот одна скатилась по виску к щеке, а затем спряталась в воротнике рубашки. Рубашка тоже была мокрой, поэтому некоторыми местами она прилипала к телу и просвечивала. Ричи шумно вдохнул. По его мнению, Стэнли нужно было больше расслабиться и немного раскрепоститься. Тогда бы всё было намного проще. Что-то Урис в последнее время действительно какой-то напряжённый. Если бы он немного выпил – ему это помогло. 

Ричи тут же представил, как все "Неудачники" танцуют в полутемноте под быструю музыку, а в самом центре – Стэн. Его волосы растрепаны, две верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, щёки красные, а глаза полузакрыты от удовольствия. Теперь Ричи уже представил, как Стэнли танцует на столе, а он залезает к нему, приобнимает за талию и говорит: «Осторожнее, ты можешь упасть. Я помогу тебе спуститься». А Стэн приобнимает его за шею и говорит: «Спасибо, Ричи. Ты такой заботливый и милый». Это было для него уже слишком. Тозиер тут же почувствовал, что его температура тела поднимается. Его щёки запылали, а дыхание немного участилось. Пришлось оторвать взгляд от друга и сделать вид, что его крайне интересует рассказ Эдди о чём-то там.

Решено. Ричи любой ценой попытается споить Стэна, даже если придётся пойти на ухищрения. Тозиер даже не догадывался, что уже совсем скоро он будет раз за разом повторять себе, что это с самого начала было плохой идеей.


	3. Chapter 3

========== Часть 3. Не всё равно ==========

– Поворачивай влево, М-Майкл! – командовал Билл с кузова пикапа, поглядывая в карту. Затем парень достал из кармана фотографию дома, чтобы точно не ошибиться. 

– Я уже что-то вижу! Это он, Билл? С красной крышей? 

Денбро практически полностью встал, чтобы посмотреть. Все остальные парни тоже вытянули головы. 

– Да. Это он и есть! – утвердительно мотнул головой Билл.

– Тогда пристегните ремни, парни! – крикнул им Майкл, и машина резко начала ехать быстрее.

Билл опасно пошатнулся, но Ричи тут же поймал его за руку, чтобы не дать упасть. В тот же момент Стэнли и Бен инстинктивно протянули руки в сторону своего лидера, с намерением сделать то же самое. 

– В-всё хорошо. С-спасибо, Ричи, – вернулся Денбро на своё место. Он был так рад, что они скоро будут на месте, что не расстроился бы, даже если выпал из пикапа.

Машина остановилась. 

– Твоююю маааать, – сказал Ричи и вырвал у Билла из рук фотографию. – Это точно он? А то нас сейчас дворецкий выпрет отсюда.

– Да с-с-скажешь такое, балабол. Этот д-дом не настолько х-хорош, – улыбался Денбро и уже повернулся к вещам в кузове, чтобы забрать свои.

– Это правда очень красивый дом, Билл. Твои родители большие молодцы, что не пожалели денег для всех нас, – сказал Бен.

– Хех. Я т-тоже так думаю. Спасибо, д-д-дружище, – весело сказал парень и соскочил с кузова на землю.

Лицо Стэна не выражало никаких эмоций, как будто на меньшее он и не рассчитывал.

Эдди снял солнцезащитные очки и присвистнул: «О да. Тут точно есть душ». 

– Какой душ, Спагетти? Тут даже, блять, озеро есть! Озеро нахуй! – указал Ричи рукой в противоположную сторону от дома.

– Да видел я, видел, – буркнул Каспбрэк. – И не называй меня Спагетти. Нормально же общались...

– Я буду там купаться голышом под луной. Кто со мной? – поставил руки в боки Тозиер.

Брови Стэна от услышанного на мгновение взлетели вверх.

– Пожалуй, я откажусь. И тебе не советую, – сказал Урис и прыгнул на землю вслед за Эдди. 

– О, Стэн. Давай вместе со мной. Или ты струсил, как маленький цыплёнок?

– Во-первых, я не струсил. Во-вторых, тебе стоило бы уже прекратить трепаться и, в конце концов, слезть отсюда.

– А. Понятно всё, – махнул рукой парень и потянулся к своим рюкзакам. 

– Давай помогу спустить бутылки сюда, – подбежала Беверли и протянула руки. Свои вещи она уже занесла внутрь. 

– Биб-бип, Беверли. Уже не терпится? – подмигнул ей Ричи.

– Не хочется, чтобы ты разбил всё вдребезги. Но... Если тебе не нужна помощь... – она уже начала показушно разворачиваться.

– Да погоди ты, – протянул ей рюкзак с выпивкой Тозиер.

– Давай я тоже помогу, – подошёл Бен.

– И ты хочешь? Ну, давай. 

Ричи раздал свои рюкзаки и спрыгнул с пикапа.

Билл открыл для Майкла гараж и махнул ему. Машина двинулась с места.

Бен и Беверли вместе с рюкзаками Тозиера пошли в дом. Ричи собирался пойти за ними, но вдруг заметил, что Стэн стоял и не двигался с места. Он смотрел в сторону озера.

Ричи тихонько подкрался к нему сзади.

– Бу! – схватил он Уриса за плечи.

Тот подпрыгнул на месте: «О боже! Какого чёрта, Ричард?»

Тозиер засмеялся: «Ты бы видел своё лицо. Как призрака увидел».

Стэн тяжело вздохнул, ещё раз посмотрел в сторону озера и собрался идти.

– Эй! Да ты не обижайся. Я всего лишь хотел вывести тебя из транса, – догнал его Ричи.

– Не иди купаться ночью, ладно? – остановился и развернулся к нему Стэнли.

– Пф, – закатил парень глаза. – Сам развлекаться не умеешь, так хочешь мне запретить? Не будь похожим на моих предков, мужик.

– Нет. Ты не понимаешь, – начал немного нервничать Стэн. – Речь идёт не о развлечениях или запретах... Ну, ты только посмотри на это место. Это озеро, – указал он на озеро правой рукой. – Этот дом, – указал он левой рукой в сторону дома. – Этот лес вокруг и ни единой живой души! – поднял он обе вытянутые руки вверх, а затем опустил. – Есть тысячи и миллионы историй, когда группа людей приезжала в такое место и... и тогда... и всё заканчивалось не очень хорошо. Понимаешь?

Ричи на секунду задумался.

– То есть... Ты имеешь ввиду, что насмотрелся ужастиков и теперь уверен, что нас тут всех перережут как в "Пятница, тринадцатое"? Я верно тебя понял? – скептически приложил Ричи к подбородку большой и указательный палец.

Стэн сжал кулаки и начал глубоко дышать через рот. Он был до глубины души возмущён, что его так нагло высмеяли. Был бы на его месте кто-то другой, Ричи бы уже толкнули или послали как можно дальше, а напоследок пожелали утонуть или провести всю ночь в лесу с голой задницей... Но Стэн был не такой. Парень прикрыл глаза, успокоился, разжал кулаки и снова открыл глаза.

– Пускай даже и так, – спокойно сказал Урис. – Я всего лишь пытаюсь донести, что это с самого начала глупая затея. 

Ричи ещё хотел поязвить и даже согласен был на ссору, чтобы потом всё равно сделать так, как с самого начала задумал. Вот только Стэну, на самом деле, было не всё равно – он искренне переживал за Ричи.

– Не такая уже и глупая... – неуверенно начал Тозиер. – Ладно-ладно. Я понял. Никакого купания ночью.

– Пообещай. Поклянись мне, – смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами Стэнли.

– Клянусь. Я не пойду купаться ночью... и не пойду в лес или к озеру один, – Ричи сделал движениями указательного пальца воображаемый маленький крестик возле груди.

Стэн немного постоял, пытаясь найти подвох, а затем кивнул и быстро направился к входу в дом.

Ричи ещё некоторое время остался стоять там. Ну почему Стэн так хорошо к нему относится? Был бы Урис мудаком, всё было бы куда проще. Этому светлому созданию невозможно противостоять. 

– Грёбаный манипулятор, – проворчал себе под нос Тозиер и тоже пошёл в дом.

***

Подготовка к предстоящей вечеринке началась, как только весь клуб "Неудачников" осмотрелся в доме. Ребята решили, что начнут праздновать день рождения Билла по принципу Рождества, то есть с наступлением полуночи. Они договорились лечь спать заранее, часов в семь или шесть, чтобы потом проснуться в десять и тусить всю ночь.

– Просыпайся, спящая красавица, – щекотал Майкл пёрышком нос Билла.

Беверли тихо посмеивалась, наблюдая за тем, как её парень смешно морщится и не хочет открывать глаза.

– Праздник к нам приходит! Праздник к нам приходит! – крикнул Ричи на ухо Денбро, и у того моментально распахнулись глаза. – Ты сейчас своё личное Рождество проспишь, – поставил руки в боки Тозиер.

– Ох. В-встаю, встаю, – сел на кровати Билл. – С-с-сколько сейчас времени?

Ричи поднёс своё запястье к очкам и сделал вид, что смотрит на невидимые часы: «Пол-одиннадцатого».

– Эм... Может м-мне подскажет время кто-то, у к-к-кого часы действительно есть? 

Майкл засмеялся: «Да. Было бы неплохо».

Ричи поставил руки в боки: «Что за дискриминация? Бери что дают».

Денбро поднял брови и посмотрел на Беверли. Та улыбнулась и показала пальцем куда-то на стену позади него. Билл повернул голову. Там висели часы. 

– Ладно, б-балабол. Больше не буду сомневаться в т-т-точности твоих невидимых часов. И правда пол-одиннадцатого, – потянулся лидер "Неудачников" и встал с кровати.

– А теперь пойдёмте будить остальных, – Ричи коварно потёр руки, как злодей из мультика. – Для этого мне понадобится металлическая кастрюля и ложка.

– О, нет. Я думаю, это будет слишком агрессивно. Лично я бы не хотел, чтобы так будили меня, – выставил вперёд руки Майкл, показывая, что он против такой затеи.

– Ты такой скучный, – махнул на него рукой Тозиер. – А что ты скажешь, Большой Билл?

– М-майкл прав. Слишком много шума и паники будет, к-как по мне.

– Всё с вами ясно! – взмахнул руками Ричи. – Тогда я сделаю всё сам, – выбежал он из комнаты.

– Мы пытались их спасти... – обречённо сказал Майкл. – Предлагаю спуститься на первый этаж и сделать вид, что мы об этом ничего не знали.

– Поддерживаю, – подняла Беверли указательный палец вверх. – К тому же, мы ещё можем успеть разбудить Бена в гостиной по-человечески.

Уже через несколько минут Ричи влетел в спальню, где на одной кровати спали Эдди и Стэн. В одной руке он держал половник, а в другой кастрюлю. Тозиер собирался шуметь так, чтобы его услышали в Дерри, но сейчас даже резкого движения сделать не мог. Парень просто стоял и смотрел. 

Ричи осторожно положил кастрюлю и половник на пол, а сам подошёл ближе. Эдди лежал на левом боку, спиной к Урису, немного поджав под себя ноги. Стэн лежал на спине, на стороне кровати, которая была ближе к входу в комнату. Одна его рука лежала над головой, а вторая – свисала с кровати. Его лицо было расслабленным, а губы слегка приоткрытыми. 

Ричи склонился над Стэном. Ему хотелось наблюдать за этой картиной вечность. Нет. Наблюдать было мало, к нему хотелось прикоснуться. Эти приоткрытые губы и полная беззащитность просто сводили Ричи с ума. Он облизал свои губы и начал глубже дышать.

«Я всего лишь дотронусь», – мысленно успокаивал себя парень. – «Стэн всегда очень крепко спит, а если проснётся – я сделаю вид, что просто пытался его разбудить. Ничего страшного не случится. Просто буду всё отрицать и улыбаться как идиот, а он пускай думает что хочет. У него не будет никаких доказательств».

Ричи сглотнул и протянул слегка дрожащую руку к лицу Стэнли. Он прикоснулся подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев к нижней губе Уриса. Теперь ему захотелось ещё большего. Он начал потихоньку засовывать эти два пальца Стэну в рот. «Всего лишь чуть-чуть...»

– Что ты делаешь? – послышался голос Беверли у него за спиной. 

Ричи моментально отдёрнул руку, сделал шаг назад и развернулся всем телом.

Беверли стояла в дверном проёме и смотрела на него. Когда она открыла дверь, то лишь увидела спину Ричи и то, что он стоит немного склонившись над Стэном.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как из-за спины девушки появились Майкл и Билл.

– О. Ты решил не исполнять свой план? – посмотрел Майкл на кастрюлю, лежащую на полу.

– Да, – выдохнул Ричи. – Да. Именно. Я как раз хотел разбудить их нормально.

– Аа... А то я уже было подумала, что ты что-то рисуешь Стэну на лице, пока он спит.

– А, нет-нет. Хах, – пытался вести себя естественно Тозиер. Как все проигнорировали его красное лицо и не заметили подозрительное поведение, оставалось для него загадкой.

– Стэн. Стэн, просыпайся, – легонько тряс Майкл парня за плечо.

Урис широко раскрыл глаза и удивлённо посмотрел на человека возле себя, пытаясь сориентироваться, где сейчас находится.

Эдди спросонья махнул рукой, едва не ударив Билла, который его будил.

– П-п-потише, строптивый мой, – отпрянул от него Денбро.

Майкл услышал это и засмеялся. Стэн продолжал на него смотреть, пока сам не улыбнулся, а затем потянулся.

– Ох. Вы такие сони, парни, – скрестила руки на груди Бев. – Ричи в одиночку не смог вас разбудить.

Тозиер, в свою очередь, со злобой наблюдал, как потягивается Урис. Почему именно Майкл его будил? Почему Стэн так улыбается, когда смотрит на него? «Может, потому что Майкл нормальный парень, а не блядский извращенец, который чуть ли не изнасиловал Стэна, пока тот спал», – прозвучало у Ричи в голове, и он тяжело вздохнул. Это, конечно же, была чистая правда.


	4. Chapter 4

========== Часть 4. То, что он ещё помнил ==========

– ... Шесть, пять, четыре... – весь клуб "Неудачников" стоял возле больших часов в гостиной и вёл обратный отсчёт к полуночи за секундной стрелкой. – ...Три, два, один, с днём рождения, Билл! – ребята ринулись обнимать виновника торжества.

Бен и Эдди выстрелили хлопушками, Беверли достала праздничные колпаки, а Ричи включил музыку. Все по очереди поздравляли и дарили подарки своему любимому Биллу, а затем началось застолье. 

– Пора бы и выпить, – хлопнул в ладоши Ричи. – Кто что будет? 

– Для начала, я думаю, что всем нужно выпить шампанское. Сказать тост и прочее, – сказал Бен.

– О. Помнишь ту убойную смесь, что мы делали, Рич? – обратилась к парню Беверли.

– Конееечно, мисс Марш. Специально для этого водку покупал, – взял Тозиер одну из бутылок и начал её изящно держать как в рекламе, лучезарно улыбаясь при этом.

Эдди немного задумался, а затем спросил: «Что ещё за смесь?»

– Это наше с Ричи изобретение, – гордо сказала Бев. – Один к двум шампанского и немного колы. После него ты...

– Тогда уносит дальше, чем поцелуи твоей мамаши, Эдс. Мне есть с чем сравнивать, поверь. 

– Бип-бип, Ричи, – скривился Каспбрэк. 

Фантазия подкинула ему картинку того, как Ричи целует его мать, и это было ужасно. Билл засмеялся.

– Т-ты помнишь тот случай, Майкл? К-когда они только открыли этот "изысканный н-напиток".

– Конечно, большой Билл. Ричи и Беверли тогда были, как собаки: вроде всё понимают, но ничего сказать не могут. И встать тоже.

Все, кроме Стэна, засмеялись. Он просто не понимал юмора, основанного на "а вот мы как-то бухали..."

Громче всего смеялась Беверли: «Да. Чистая правда. Всё было именно так».

– Поэтому д-д-давайте хотя бы начнём не с этого. Бен п-п-прав. Открывай шампанское, Ричи.

Тозиер протянул руку за бутылкой, но вдруг вспомнил, что пообещал себе сделать, когда они ещё только ехали сюда. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на ничего не подозревающего Стэна, который сидел напротив него.

Ричи начал разливать шампанское в стаканы. Никаких бокалов "Неудачники" с собой не брали, а для разлития напитков в этом доме имелись только они.

– Нет. Мне не нужно. Ты же знаешь, что я не пью такое, – Стэнли прикрыл верхушку стакана ладонью, чтобы ничего нельзя было налить.

– Это всего лишь шампанское, – со щенячьим взглядом застыл с шампанским Ричи.

– Не нужно его заставлять, – сказал Эдди. – Тебе лишь бы кого споить.

– Никого я не собирался спаивать. Просто подумал, что сегодня особый случай, – раздраженно сказал Ричи, а потом резко погрустнел. – Я предложил выпить чисто символически, в знак уважения к Биллу... хотя бы за первый тост, – жалобно посмотрел он на Беверли, как будто искал у неё поддержки. Девушка понимающе кивнула и бросила взгляд на Стэна. Урис всё это заметил, хоть и не подал виду. Теперь парень чувствовал себя неловко. К тому же, Ричи как-то сразу поник, а на его лице читалось лишь безразличие к происходящему.

– Какая разница пью я сок или алкоголь? Разве это имеет значение? – возмутился Урис.

– Для меня это важно, – поднял Ричи на него глаза, задержал взгляд на пару секунд, и снова опустил. 

Тозиеру было не очень приятно так нагло и продуманно манипулировать, но раз он уже принял решение – нужно идти до конца. 

Стэн критично хмыкнул, но задумался.

– Кто первым скажет тост? – спросила Беверли.

– Я думаю, что это должна быть ты, Бев. Всё же его девушка, как никак, – подмигнул ей Майкл.

– Да. Ты прав, – улыбнулась она.

– Подождите, – вдруг сказал Стэн.

– Что? Ты хочешь первым? – удивлённо посмотрела на него Беверли.

– Нет-нет. Я всего лишь... Эм. Ричи, налей шампанского и мне, пожалуйста.

– Ооо. Ничего себе, – в мгновение ока снова стал весёлым Тозиер.

– Н-н-не слушай его, Стэн. Ты не обязан пить через силу.

– Эм... Не переживай, Билл. Я сам так решил.

– Как с-с-скажешь, – с недоверием сказал Денбро. Сначала Ричи и Стэн чуть ли не подрались, когда они ехали сюда. Теперь Ричи смог так легко уговорить Стэна выпить. Между этими двумя начало происходить что-то неладное. Билл посмотрел на Эдди, который сидел возле Тозиера, и тот одними губами спросил: «Что происходит?». Лидер "Неудачников" пожал плечами.

Беверли встала из-за стола, подняла свой стакан с шампанским и сказала красивый, чувственный тост. Он был о настоящей дружбе всех тех, кто сейчас находился за этим столом. Стэн быстро выпил содержимое своего стакана практически одним глотком. К этому вкусу, конечно же, можно было привыкнуть, но не понимал зачем. Урис скривился, но чувствовал исполнившим свой долг. 

– Теперь моя очередь, – вскочил с места Ричи. Он налил водки себе и тут же схватил стакан Стэна.

– Эй, погоди. Что ты делаешь? 

– А что такого? Значит за тост Беверли ты выпил, а мне приятное сделать не хочешь?

– В смысле? Мы же договаривались только на один тост, – тут же нахмурился Урис.

Ричи посмотрел на него так, как будто Стэн говорил сущую бессмыслицу. Затем закатил глаза и налил водку.

– Эй! Я не буду это пить, – скрестил руки Стэн. – Почему это даже не шампанское или вино, как у остальных?

– Ты хотел что-то другое? Нужно было сразу сказать. Теперь поздно.

– Да ничего я не хотел! – фыркнул Стэнли.

Все остальные "Неудачники" с интересом наблюдали за этим состязанием. Бен, Билл и Майк считали, что Стэн не пойдет на уступки своим принципам ещё раз, а Беверли и Эдди – что настойчивость Ричи победит. Они все мысленно делали ставки, и каждый думал, что окажется прав.

Ричи намеренно говорил неспешно, порой даже отходя от темы и вставляя шутки. Всё время, как бы невзначай, он поглядывал на Стэна. Урис даже ничем не закусывал и не запивал, а выпил на голодный желудок. К концу тоста Ричи, Стэнли был уже не так твёрд в своих намерениях.

Тозиер выпил свою водку.

– Ну же, Стэн. Даже не выпьешь за мой тост? Он был плохим?

– Нет. Я же просто тебе уже сказал, что...

– Ради меня, пожалуйста. И я от тебя отстану. Обещаю. Ты вот сегодня раз уже выпил, и ничего страшного не случилось. Ну, давай, – по-доброму улыбнулся Ричи и немного склонил голову в бок.

Стэнли цокнул языком и нехотя потянулся к стакану. Теперь на лице Тозиера появилась лукавая улыбка.

– И ты отстанешь, верно? – указал Урис на него пальцем.

– Конечно, – нежно ответил Ричи.

Стэнли зажмурил глаза и выпил всё до дна.

– На. Запей, – подал ему Тозиер стакан с водой.

За всю свою жизнь Стэн напивался только три раза, и это был третий. Спустя некоторое время он уже почувствовал некий эффект. «А. Точно. Теперь я вспомнил, почему люди пьют алкоголь». 

Ричи снова ему налил водки, когда тост собрался говорить Бен, но Урис уже не возмущался, а наоборот, был не против. Стэнли расслабился и слушал чужие тосты, улыбаясь всё шире и шире. Он почувствовал себя более раскованным.

Ричи был доволен собой. Главное теперь вовремя остановить Стэна, чтобы тот не перешёл свою черту.

– Только ты ещё не говорил тост, Стэн, – обратился к нему Бен. – Ты хочешь? 

– А. Да? Точно-точно, – Встал со своего места Стэн. Он немного пошатнулся, но успешно плеснул себе в стакан немного водки. Присущая ему в трезвом виде собранность куда-то исчезла.

– Может, тебе уже хватит? – осторожно сказала Беверли. 

Ричи привлёк её внимание и жестами показал, чтобы она не переживала. У него всё под контролем.

– Билл. Дружище! – чуть громче, чем следовало, начал Урис. – Ты отличный человек и замечательный лидер. Я очень рад, что тебе сегодня исполняется шестнадцать лет... И что мы здесь все собрались. И ты хороший человек. Мы... мы тебя любим и уважаем. Ты вообще классный. Ты вообще как старший брат для нас всех. Ты. Ты просто... Ты вообще суперский парень. За тебя! – широко улыбался парень

– С-спасибо, Стэн. Мне очень п-приятно. За меня, – поднял свой стакан Билл.

– За Билла! – поддержали все и выпили. 

Ричи еле сдерживал свой смех. Стэнли был таким милым и смешным. Оно того стоило. Теперь нужно было просто следить и не давать ему пить ещё. 

– Эх, – показушно заложил руки за голову Тозиер. – Зря вы не согласились пойти со мной купаться голышом под луной. Ну, ничего. Можно сделать это завтра. Ой. Точнее, уже сегодня.

– Д-д-давай без этого, Ричи. Уверен, что м-меня и без вида твоего голого тела будет тошнить, – улыбнулся Билл. 

– Хех. А вот это ты зря, Большой Билл, – укоризненно помахал ему пальцем Тозиер. – У меня тело Аполлона. Вот даже Стэн не хотел меня отпускать одного, чтобы не украли. 

Для Стэнли эти слова были как пощёчина. Он хотел как лучше, а в итоге Ричи только что высмеял его перед всеми. Как этот Балабол смеет так вальяжно сидеть и удовлетворять своё эго за его счёт?

На самом деле, ситуация была не такой унизительной, как казалось подвыпившему Урису, ведь слова Тозиера пропустили мимо ушей. Но вот Стэнли это задело до глубины души. Да. Ричи и правда был безумно красивым, но нужно было стереть эту заносчивую ухмылку с его лица. 

– Тело Аполлона, говоришь? Я бы так не сказал. 

– А чтобы ты сказал, Стэниэль? – слегка кокетливо спросил Ричи.

– Хм. Тебя бы точно не украли за твою красоту, – Урис быстро осмотрел сидящих за столом. – А вот Майкла бы ещё как.

Парень услышал своё имя в чужом разговоре и повернул голову. Билл и Беверли тоже прислушались.

– Майкл? Почему именно он? – наклонился Тозиер немного вперёд. 

Теперь уже и Эдди с Беном начали наблюдать за этими двумя.

– Он... Потому что он... Эм. Майк постоянно занимается физическим трудом, поэтому у него спортивное тело. А ещё милая улыбка. И волосы тоже красивые. Вот. Так что он намного красивее тебя.

Злоба и зависть начали душить Ричи. Опять всё сводилось к Хэнлону.

– Хм, – лукаво прищурился Тозиер. – А может тебе просто нравится Майкл? М, Стэн? Может ты в него вообще влюблён? Что ты смотришь на меня так? Я прав? – сжал парень кулаки.

– Господи, Ричи, прекрати, – толкнул его Эдди. – Ты по красоте уступаешь даже моему ингалятору, так что успокойся.

– Действительно, Ричи. Почему тебя это так задело? Ты Стэна совсем запугал, – сказал Майкл. Он сразу понял, что всё сказанное ранее было лишь для того, чтобы немного позлить Тозиера. Кто же знал, что тот примет всё слишком близко к сердцу. 

Ричи хотел повернуть голову, чтобы прошипеть Майклу "заткнииись", сквозь стиснутые зубы, но не мог оторвать глаз от лица Стэнли. Тот сначала лишь испуганно на него смотрел, но, почувствовав поддержку со стороны, посмелел. Парень облизал губы, поставил локти на стол и наклонился вперёд к Тозиеру так, что между их лицами оставалось небольшое расстояние, сказал: «А даже если ты и прав, то что тогда?»

На лице Ричи тут же появилась растерянность. Он шумно выдохнул через рот, а его плечи опустились. Стэнли практически ему напрямую сказал, что влюблён в Майкла. Правду говорят, что пьяные люди – самые искренние. Тозиер отклонился назад на спинку стула. Споить Стэна было плохой идеей. Ричи не хотел узнавать правду так рано. Вообще не желал этого знать. 

– Ладно. Я понял, – с видом полного безразличия сказал Ричи и встал из-за стола.

– С-с-серьёзно? Ты обиделся? Поверить н-не могу, – попытался таким образом удержать его Билл.

– Нет. Я не обиделся. Сейчас вернусь, – буркнул Тозиер и пошёл в одну из двух ванных комнат на втором этаже.

– Ого. Вот это ты его вдребезги разбил. Молодец, Стэн, – поднял большой палец вверх Эдди.

– С чего всё началось? – не до конца понимал Бен.

– Ричи, как я понял, начал завышать свою самооценку, а наш Стэн успешно поставил его на место, – гордо сказал Майкл. – Используя мою божественную красоту как пример, – поправил он свои волосы и сделал губы уточкой.

Все, кроме Беверли, засмеялись.

– Может, стоит пойти за ним? Ричи и правда выглядел очень расстроенным, – посмотрела в сторону лестницы девушка. 

– Н-не волнуйся. Он сказал, ч-ч-что скоро вернётся. Если нет – пойдём за ним.

– Правильно говоришь, Билл, – кивнул Эдди. – Вряд ли он пошёл в ванную резать вены из-за того, что Стэн считает Майкла красивее его. Это же наш Ричи. Он просто злится, что не вышел победителем из этого спора.

*** 

Ричи влетел в ванную комнату и начал умываться холодной водой, чтобы избавиться от картинок, которые подкидывал ему собственный мозг. Вот Стэнли тянется к Майклу, чтобы его поцеловать. А вот руки этого юного фермера расстёгивают рубашку Уриса... Ричи снова плеснул в лицо водой.

– Бррр... Что за бред? – начал он говорить с самим собой, – Стэн точно не гей. Он же даже встречался с какой-то там девочкой, разве нет? Он точно не имел ввиду "я люблю Майкла", а всего лишь "если я был геем, то выбрал бы не тебя", – на его глазах начали появляться слёзы. – Возьми себя в руки, Ричард. Надеяться на что-то с самого начала было плохой идеей.

Спустя некоторое время Ричи уже спускался с лестницы. Он вёл себя так, как будто ничего со времени тоста Стэна и до этого самого момента не происходило. 

Когда Тозиер подошёл ближе он увидел, что Урис снова наливает себе водку в стакан.

– Прекрати. Тебя нельзя так много, – попытался он выхватить чашку у Стэнли из рук, но тот во вред ему выпил всё содержимое.

– Блять! Стэн, какого хуя? – забрал Ричи у него из рук уже пустую ёмкость и нахмурился.

– Ну, ты же сам хотел, чтобы я с вами выпивал. Тебя не поймёшь, – махнул Урис рукой, едва не задевая своего собеседника.

– С тебя уже хватит на сегодня, – буркнул Тозиер и вернулся на своё место.

Стэн подпёр щеку рукой и посмотрел на Ричи, который теперь сидел напротив него. Их взгляды встретились... И это было последнее, что Стэнли помнил с событий этой ночи.


	5. Chapter 5

========== Часть 5. Та самая ночь ==========

– С тебя уже хватит на сегодня, – буркнул Тозиер и вернулся на своё место.

Стэн подпёр щеку рукой и посмотрел на Ричи, который теперь сидел напротив него. Их взгляды встретились. 

– Ричиии... – протянул Урис.

– Что? В чём дело? – буркнул Тозиер.

– Я. Сейчас. Блевану, – спокойно сказал Стэн и поджал губы.

– Блять! – крикнул Ричи и вскочил с места, опрокинув свой стул на пол. – Где тазик? – побежал он в сторону кухни. 

– Что произошло? – спохватился Эдди. 

Стэн спокойно сидел на месте, не меняя позы. Никто даже не догадался, что нуждается в тазике именно он.

– На сраной кухне нихуя нет! – вылетел как ошпаренный Ричи. Времени искать подходящую посудину не было. Он вцепился за Стэна и начал его поднимать, надеясь, что тот... – Держи всё в себе, а то мы не отмоем! 

Все остальные сразу поняли в чём дело и тоже встали со своих мест, чтобы помочь, но Стэнли и Ричи уже бежали по лестнице вверх. Урис постоянно спотыкался, но они успешно добежали к унитазу.

Вскоре в ванну заглянули Билл, Эдди и Майкл.

– У в-в-вас всё хорошо?

– Конечно, Большой Билл. У меня всё под контролем, – стоял Ричи возле раковины и пытался отдышаться.

Майкл подошёл и начал держать волосы Стэна. В этой помощи он особо не нуждался, но волосы всё же лезли в глаза.

«Тупица. Почему ты сам до этого не додумался? Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Майкл лучше тебя», – подумал Ричи и непроизвольно сжал кулаки. 

– Ч-чёрт! Я так и знал, что нужно было н-н-не давать ему пить, – озвучил мысли вслух Денбро.

– Не смей себя винить, Билл. Это всё его выходки, – указал Эдди пальцем на Ричи.

Тот, в свою очередь, мог лишь растерянно смотреть и моргать. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы придумать себе оправдание: «Неправда! Я всего лишь предложил ему выпить два тоста. Это не моя вина. Я не собирался его спаивать».

Эдди махнул на него рукой, как бы говоря "да заткнись уже".

Ричи вдруг стало стыдно, а он это чувство испытывал крайне редко. Стэн сейчас мучился благодаря его глупой идее и успешной манипуляции чувствами друзей. Да и праздник, в целом, теперь подпорчен.

Стэнли прекратил блевать, и Майкл вытер ему рот сухим полотенцем. Теперь Урис опёрся спиной о холодный кафель ванной и тяжело дышал. 

– Что теперь с ним будем делать? – повернул голову к остальным Майкл.

– Ты прав, – с твёрдой уверенностью сказал Ричи.

– Что? – не понял Хэнлон. Как, в принципе, и остальные.

– Это моя вина, что так получилось, – Ричи присел на корточки возле Стэнли. – Ты хочешь подышать свежим воздухом?

– Очень... – выдохнул парень.

– Тогда пошли, – попытался поднять его Тозиер.

– Я помогу, – молниеносно оказался рядом с ними Каспбрэк.

– Эдди, может лучше я? – протянул руки Майкл.

– Не нужно. Мы справимся. Ты и так уже помог. А ты! – указал он пальцем на Билла, который тоже хотел возразить. – Даже не смей ничего говорить. Это твой день рождения. Мы с Ричи выведем его на улицу, а затем уложим спать.

Билл сдвинул брови, но решил промолчать. Уж больно решительным выглядел в своих намерениях Эдди. Майкл, по этой же причине, тоже решил не сопротивляться. 

***

Тозиер и Каспбрэк вывели Стэна на террасу. В траве трещали сверчки, а возле включенной лампочки тут же собирались маленькие мошки. Парни посадили Уриса на один из раскладных стульев, которые стояли на террасе.

Ричи отошёл чуть дальше, чтобы покурить, но не терять своего подопечного из виду. Эдди последовал за ним. 

– Почему ты вызвался мне помочь со Стэном, Эдс? Разве я не должен был нести ответственность за свои грехи в одиночку? – зажёг Ричи сигарету.

Стэнли надоело сидеть, и он встал. Опираясь о стену дома, парень добрался к ограждению террасы, которое было ему высотой чуть выше пупка и повис на нём. Тозиер и Каспбрэк, которые стояли неподалёку, были увлечены разговором и не обращали на это внимание.

– Во-первых, не называй меня "Эдс". Это несерьёзно. Во-вторых, я не мог позволить тебе угробить Стэна. Он не виноват, что за ним вызвался присматривать самый безответственный Балабол Дерри. В-третьих, ты же... Стэн! – испуганно протянул обе руки в сторону террасы Эдди.

Ричи в то же мгновение обернулся, но успел увидеть лишь чужие ноги, которые, вслед за телом, скрылись в кустах за ограждением террасы.

– Блять! – бросил Ричи сигарету на землю, затушил её ногой и подбежал к Стэнли.

– Бери его вот здесь, а я тут, – обратился Тозиер к Эдди.

– А мне не больно... – отозвался Урис.

– Заткнись, Стэн. Просто. Заткнись! Зачем ты вообще в кусты полез? – злился Ричи. В первую очередь на себя, потому что даже присмотреть за Стэнли нормально не смог. Вот был бы на его месте Майкл – такого не случилось бы. Может, лучшей идеей было бы отдать Стэна в более заботливые руки, чем его?

Тозиер и Каспбрэк посадили Стэнли на диван в гостиной. Эдди побежал за аптечкой, чтобы обработать мелкие царапины, а Ричи начал выбирать с чужих волос мелкие веточки и листочки. Стэн помутнёнными глазами пытался поймать его взгляд.

– Чего ты на меня так смотришь? – не выдержал Тозиер. – Весело тебе? Специально в кусты полез, чтобы потом меня во всём упрекнуть?

– Ты очень красивый, – практически прошептал Стэн.

Ричи замер, а его большие глаза за стёклами очков стали огромными.

– Что? Что ты только что сказал? – Тозиер был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что ему послышалось. Но эти двадцать заставляли его теперь дышать намного чаще.

– Помоги мне снять с него рубашку, Ричи, – вернулся со своей мини-аптечкой Эдди. – Нужно обработать царапины, а то пойдёт заражение крови. Только я буду всё делать сам, понял? 

Ричи растерянно кивнул. Уже через минуту Каспбрэк принялся за дело.

– А мне не больно, – снова похвастался Урис.

– Конечно, тебе не больно. Ты же пьян. Вот я на тебя завтра посмотрю, – скрестил руки Тозиер, пока Эдди умелыми движениями обрабатывал царапины.

– Эдди. Ты такой хороший, такой заботливый, – начал негромко говорить Стэн. – У тебя такие мягкие волосы. Ты как котёночек. Ты очень милый котёночек, Эдди, – попытался он его погладить.

– Так, Стоп, – отпрянул Каспбрэк. – Я не могу работать в таких условиях, – смущённо улыбнулся он и посмотрел на Ричи, чтобы тот оценил уровень безумия данной ситуации.

Тозиер лишь скептически поднял брови. Сбылась мечта идиота: Стэн говорит "ты такой милый и заботливый", но только не ему, а Эдди.

Каспбрэк продолжил обрабатывать царапины с красным лицом и немного растерянной улыбкой на губах.

– Единственный котёночек, Стэн, это ты, – погладил Уриса по голове Эдди и засмеялся. – Ну, ладно, – теперь обратился он к Ричи. – Помоги ему надеть рубашку, а я сейчас схожу на кухню и вернусь.

Тозиер бережно надевал рубашку на Стэна и всё время бросал на него взгляды. Может быть, он ещё что-то скажет? Но в этот раз Стэнли молчал.

– Как дела, ребята? – подошёл к ним слегка подвыпивший Бен. – Вы выглядите немного помятыми. Особенно ты, Стэн.

– О! Стог, ты как раз вовремя, – вскочил с места Ричи. – Я ждал Эдди, но тот, похоже, ушёл на кухню строить алтарь своей мамочке. Не могу найти другого объяснения, почему он так долго. Посиди тут со Стэном. Только смотри в оба, – он показал указательным и средним пальцем сначала на свои глаза, а затем на глаза Бена. – Эта птичка так и норовит влезть в неприятности, поэтому я не могу оставить его одного, а мне нужно сходить отлить. 

– А. Я всё понял, Ричи, – кивнул Бен и сел возле Уриса. – Можешь на меня положиться.

Стэн поднял голову и увидел Бена, который сидел возле него.

– Бееен... – шёпотом протянул Стэнли и начал смотреть на него так, как будто увидел призрака.

Ричи шумно выдохнул и не спеша пошёл в сторону лестницы. Эта ситуация со Стэном его слегка вымотала. Не так физически, как морально.

Когда Ричи вернулся, то увидел странную картину. Стэнли крепко держал лицо Бена обеими руками, смотрел прямо в глаза и что-то ему говорил с очень серьёзным выражением лица. Ричи подошёл ближе.

– ... Я же вижу, что больше нет этого огня. Я ничего не говорю, но вижу. Почему ты сдался, Бен? 

– Ну, я просто подумал, что недостаточно хорош, чтобы...

– Не думай, слышишь? Ты очень талантливый человек и слишком способный, чтобы сгнить в Дерри. Ты уже в тринадцать лет построил нам тайное убежище в Пустоши. В тринадцать, Бен! Ты должен прямо сейчас пойти и написать заявку на этот злоебучий конкурс! Ты меня понял?

– Я... Я просто... – совсем растерялся Хэнском. Он не ожидал услышать подобное, а слово "злоебучий" из уст Стэна вообще выбило его из колеи.

– Ты должен принять участие и идти к своей мечте. Нужно попробовать. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы твоя мечта исполнилась. Ты веришь мне, Бен?

Хэнском испугано смотрел в эти полные надежды глаза. Никто и никогда ему не говорил подобного так уверенно и бескомпромиссно. 

– Да. Я верю тебе, Стэн, – действительно поверил он. Пускай, это была лишь речь его пьяного друга, которая больше походила на поток мыслей, но внутренний огонь Бена снова зажёгся. Пожалуй, он действительно сдался в тот день, когда Беверли и Билл начали встречаться официально. Но сейчас парень снова поверил, что снова может быть счастливым. 

Стэн кивнул и отпустил лицо Бена.

Ричи даже не заметил, что всё это время стоял с приоткрытым ртом от услышанного. Стэн, конечно, был одним из тех людей, которые умели поддержать, но с такой страстью он говорил впервые.

– Оу, Ричи. Ты уже вернулся? А мы тут разговаривали... – немного засмущался Бен.

– Ага, – тупо кивнул Тозиер. – Поможешь мне? Нужно сводить Стэна в туалет и уложить спать. По крайней мере, попытаться.

– Да-да, конечно.

Спустя некоторое время трое парней уже стояли в ванной комнате. Бен придерживал Стэна с правой стороны, а Ричи – слева.

– Ну, давай, – поторапливал Тозиер. Ему, конечно, было интересно, кудрявые ли волосы у Стэнли везде, но он, как истинный джентльмен, готовился к тому, чтобы смотреть куда угодно, только не туда. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Урису. К тому же, рядом был Бен. 

– Что? – посмотрел Стэнли на Ричи, а затем на унитаз.

– Да ссы уже. Или ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь сам ширинку расстегнуть?

Стэн снова посмотрел на Ричи: «Я не хочу».

– Блять! Хули ты молчал? Зачем мы сюда тогда припёрлись?

Урис тут же нахмурился и, резко освободив правую руку от поддержки Бена, со всего размаху влепил Тозиеру пощёчину: «Хватит на меня кричать! 

Ричи ударили так, что его чуть ли не развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он отпустил Стэнли и пошатнулся. Урис без поддержки начал падать, но Бен его вовремя подхватил. Благодаря этому, вместо того, чтобы упасть и ударится, он просто сел на холодный кафель.

– Стэн... Ты чего, Стэн? – держался Ричи за свою покрасневшую щеку.

– Обижаешь меня целый вечер! – ударил Урис ладонью по полу и посмотрел на Тозиера снизу вверх.

– Стэн, неправда... – протянул он к нему руки.

– Не трогай меня! – ударил его по рукам Стэнли, а затем встал на четвереньки. – Обижаешь меня постоянно! – кричал он на плитку, а потом подполз ближе и попытался схватить Тозиера за ногу, чтобы укусить.

Ричи освободился, отступил на шаг и посмотрел на Бена. Тот стоял и ошарашенно за всем этим наблюдал.

– Ноги свои злоебучие отрастил! Думает, что ему теперь всё можно, – подполз Урис и попытался снова ухватить за ногу своего "обидчика".

Тозиер отошёл спиной назад ещё сильнее и оказался в коридоре.

Стэнли устал ползти и остановился. Он издал какой-то звук, похожий на всхлип. Парень перевернулся и лёг на спину, а уже в следующее мгновение начал плакать.

– Стэн! – присел на колени возле него Ричи. – Не плачь. Ты плачешь, потому что я не дал тебе себя укусить? Поэтому? Можешь ещё раз меня ударить. Хочешь? Только не плачь, Стэн.

– Нужно его поднять, – попытался сделать это Бен.

Ричи помог ему. Теперь Хэнском обнимал Стэнли и успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Урис хныкал у парня на плече и что-то говорил, но Тозиер слышал только слова Бена:

– ... Конечно, будет... Нет, не правда. Ты самый лучший... Мы все тебя любим... Ну, конечно. Он вообще больше всех... Правда-правда... Тихо, всё будет хорошо... Не вру. Когда это я тебе врал? Было такое?... Вот видишь... Успокойся, всё хорошо... Ни за что. Слышишь?... Всё. Тихо-тихо... Хватит плакать, а то я тоже сейчас начну...

Ричи наблюдал за всем этим и не знал, куда себя деть. Споить Стэна оказалось одной из худших его идей. Сейчас Тозиер чувствовал себя таким жалким и мерзким... Даже хуже. Чувствовал себя вредителем, который приносит в чужие жизни только хаос и боль.

Стэнли немного успокоился, и Бен помог ему умыться. Ричи подал им бумажные полотенца.

– Уложим его спать? – шепнул Хэнском.

– А? – вынырнул Ричи из своих тёмных мыслей. – Да. Попытаемся.

Парни положили Стэнли на кровать, а затем сняли с него обувь.

– Нужно, чтобы за ним кто-то присмотрел, пока он не уснёт. Давай лучше ты, Бен. У тебя это лучше получается, чем у меня, – уныло сказал Тозиер и развернулся, чтобы уходить.

– Ричи! – быстро сел Стэн и протянул руку к нему. – Не бросай меня, Ричи. 

Тозиер обернулся и удивлённо на него посмотрел. 

– Эм... Похоже придётся остаться и тебе, – сказал Бен.

– Похоже, – не верил своим ушам Ричи. Неужели после всего Стэнли хочет, чтобы он не уходил? – Бен! Раз остаюсь я, то ты можешь идти развлекаться с остальными. А ещё найди и скажи Эдди, что ему больше не нужно скрываться на кухне. Если он, конечно, не провалился в кроличью нору. Другого объяснения его исчезновению я найти не могу.

– Как скажешь, Ричи. Тогда, ну... До завтра и спокойной ночи. 

– Да лааадно. Я уверен, что скоро он уснёт, и я присоединюсь к вечеринке, – махнул рукой Ричи.

– Если понадобится помощь – зови. 

– Окей, Стог. Спасибочки, – подмигнул Тозиер.

Бен кивнул, бросил взгляд на красный след от руки, который почти исчез со щеки Ричи, и вышел из комнаты.

Как только дверь закрылась, лицо Тозиера вмиг стало серьёзным. Он осторожно подошёл к Стэну: «Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? Это же я уговорил тебя пить и испортил весь вечер. Может, лучше позвать Майкла?

– Мм... Ричи... – улыбался Урис.

– Ясно, – буркнул он. Каких ответов можно ожидать от пьяного человека? Хотя, говорят, что пьяные люди – самые искренние.

Парень развернулся и немного отошёл.

– Ричи! – протянул Стэнли руку. Его голова стала слишком тяжёлой, чтобы поднять и её.

– Тихо-тихо, – вернулся Тозиер обратно. – Я только хочу взять плед. Я никуда не ухожу. 

Урис расслабился и опустил руку.

Ричи сделал так, как сказал. Он укрыл Стэна и лёг рядом. Ночь могла быть холодной. 

Урис повернул голову к Ричи, и они начали смотреть друг на друга. 

– Почему ты ещё не спишь, Стэн? Закрывай глаза.

– Нет. Я хочу смотреть на тебя вечность. Вечность, пока у меня ещё есть время.

– Хах. Время? Что ты имеешь ввиду? Утром посмотришь на меня.

– Нет. Утром я буду уже совсем другим человеком. Буду старым Стэном, который не может смотреть на тебя просто так... Сейчас я пьяный, поэтому мне можно всё.

Тозиер широко улыбнулся: «Аа. Да вы хитрожопый малый, Стэниэль. Решили удачно воспользоваться положением? А в кусты специально полез?»

– Нет. Там просто сверчки пищали. Я хотел посмотреть.

Ричи тихо посмеялся: «Пищали? Серьёзно? Я думал, что сверчки сверчат... Не понимаю, конечно, зачем на них смотреть, но ладно. Завтра поговорим. Когда ты протрезвеешь – я буду шутить над тобой так жёстко, как будто в последний раз. Ооо... Тебе нужно морально приготовиться к этому. Чего только стоит то, что ты пытался меня укусить. Кстати, что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал "обижаешь меня постоянно"? Мои шутки тебя слишком задевают?»

– Почему ты со мной общаешься, Ричи? – вдруг стал серьёзным Стэн. На секунду Тозиеру даже показалось, что тот протрезвел.

– Как это почему? Потому что ты классный. А ещё терпишь меня и мои шутки. Хотя, в этом я уже не до конца уверен... До сих пор не понимаю, как ты ещё не послал меня нахер. Такой хорошенький мальчик, ответственный, правильный и воспитанный, а один из лучших друзей – безбашенный пошлый распиздяй. Не боишься, что такой токсичный человек как я может на тебя плохо повлиять? М?

Стэнли сдвинул брови: «Ты правда видишь себя таким?»

Тозиер растерялся и нервно хохотнул: «А каким я должен себя видеть?»

– Ты должен заметить хотя бы то, что ты хороший и преданный друг. Ты смелый и не стесняешься быть собой. Для меня это выглядит как подвиг. Ты мог бы быть жестоким и отвратительным человеком, но не стал им. Твои шутки и резкие слова – сущая мелочь. Порой ты что-то делаешь только потому, что это важно для дорогих тебе людей. В остальных случаях – живёшь по своим правилам. Это то, что меня в тебе восхищает. А ещё ты очень красивый. Даже слишком... Поэтому не странно, что я в тебя влюбился. 

Ричи лежал и не мог пошевелиться. Он внимательно слушал каждое слово и пытался не заплакать. Тозиер прекрасно знал, сколько боли и одиночества было и есть в жизни Стэна, а он, при всём этом, видит в первую очередь только хорошее, даже в таких людях, как Ричи. Парню очень хотелось его перебить и крикнуть: «Неправда! Я намного хуже, чем ты думаешь!» – но просто не смог. Он боялся даже дышать, чтобы не спугнуть этот момент. И вот, когда казалось, что Стэнли уже всё сказал, после небольшой паузы последовала последняя фраза.

В это мгновение мир Ричи стиснулся до размера небольшой комнаты в загородном доме. Его глаза широко раскрылись, а сердце пропустило удар. 

– Стэн... – тяжело дышал Тозиер. – Ты в меня влюблён? Ты сказал именно то, что имел в виду? – горячо прошептал парень.

Урис испуганно на него посмотрел. Он не собирался этого говорить.

– Могу ли я... Можно тебя поцеловать, Стэн? – облизал свои губы Ричи. 

– Да... – выдохнул он.

Парень привстал на локтях, а затем навис над Стэном. Он снял очки и приблизился к лицу Уриса, который уже прикрыл глаза. Ричи осторожно его целовал, а через несколько секунд отстранился: «Я тоже в тебя влюблён. Уже давно». 

Зрачки Стэнли были огромными. Он смотрел на Ричи и счастливо улыбался.

Тозиеру пришлось сделать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не наброситься на него, чтобы не начать его раздевать и пробовать на вкус это прекрасное тело под рубашкой. Ричи был трезвым, а значит вся ответственность лежала на нём. Воспользоваться таким состоянием Стэна - это то же самое, что изнасиловать его.

Ричи лёг на своё прежнее место. Во-первых, он себя знал: если продолжит целовать этого парня – не сможет вовремя остановиться. Во-вторых, у них будет ещё куча времени для этого.

Они влюблённо смотрели друг на друга. Стэнли начал моргать всё чаще, а его веки становились всё тяжелее. Вскоре он уснул. Некоторые время Ричи просто смотрел на него. Урис опять спал со слегка приоткрытым ртом. Тозиер улыбнулся. Это было умилительно. 

За стеной послышались странные звуки. Ричи сдвинул брови, сел на кровати и начал прислушиваться. Похоже, Беверли решила подарить Биллу на шестнадцатилетие ещё и свою девственность. 

– Ну, хоть кому-то сегодня перепадёт, – закусил парень губу и встал с кровати, чтобы выключить свет. Когда он это сделал, то всё-таки позволил себе лечь ближе к Стэну и даже обнять. Тозиер оправдался тем, что без этого он определённо не смог бы уснуть, тем более, под этот ненавязчивый "шум" за стеной.

Когда Стэнли проснётся, то не будет помнить события этой ночи.


	6. ========== Часть 6. Ожидание и реальность ==========

Стэнли проснулся, но ещё не открывал глаза. Он попытался перевернуться на другой бок, потому что было немного душно, но понял, что ему что-то мешает это сделать. Парень открыл глаза, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, где он находится и в каком положении. Стэнли лежал на кровати в той же одежде, в которой праздновал день рождения Билла. Нос Уриса утыкался в грудь какого-то парня, а руки этого человека крепко его обнимали. Они оба были укрыты пледом. 

«Неудивительно, что мне душно. Здесь же почти нечем дышать...» – подумал Стэн и закрыл глаза обратно. Прошло ещё несколько секунд и он, осознав происходящее, широко распахнул глаза снова. Стэн отбросил одним движением с себя и чужую руку, и плед. Он сел на кровати и начал всматриваться в лицо человека, в объятьях которого до этого спал. Им оказался Ричи. Парень лежал без очков и теперь лениво смотрел на взъерошенного Стэнли. Прошло ещё мгновение, и Урис почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. Он встал слишком резко для своего состояния. Счёт шёл на секунды, поэтому не было времени слазить с кровати и обходить её. Он практически лёг на Ричи и быстро перекатился через него. Тозиер ошарашенно замер от этого действия, но вскоре понял, в чём дело. 

Когда Ричи вбежал в ванную вслед за Стэном, тот уже блевал. Тозиер начал бережно держать волосы парня, чтобы они, как минимум, не лезли ему в глаза.

Стэнли тяжело дышал:

– Какая это мерзость. Больше никогда не буду пить. Оно того не стоит.

Ричи набрал в стакан воду:

– Прополощи рот.

– Спасибо, – протянул Урис руку, не поднимая головы.

Стэн прополоскал рот, встал с пола и нажал на кнопку слива.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Тозиер.

– Уже лучше. Спасибо, – очень вяло ответил Стэн. 

– Хочешь пить или ещё что-то?

– Нет. Только полежать, – пока слова давались ему с трудом.

– Тогда пошли. Тебе помочь? – протянул Тозиер руку.

– Не нужно. Я не совсем беспомощный, – буркнул Стэнли. Вообще было странно, что они проснулись вместе. Разве Стэн не должен был спать с Эдди? 

Урис посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он подошёл ближе и провёл пальцем по царапине на щеке. Затем посмотрел на себя и свою одежду. На ней были следы от травы, а на теле, как оказалось, мелкие царапины и синяки. Откуда это всё могло взяться? Почему он уснул с Ричи? Кусок из его жизни просто пропал. Стэнли слышал о подобном, но никогда прежде не сталкивался с этим сам. 

– Ну? Мы идём? – вырвал его из раздумий Ричи. 

Стэн испуганно посмотрел на Тозиера. Ему ужасно хотелось расспросить о вчерашнем, но не хватало сил. Правда могла быть слишком ужасной. Тем более, это же Ричи. Урис уже представил, как ехидная улыбка расплывается на лице Тозиера, и тот начинает над ним шутить и издеваться, а также рассказывать то, чего на самом деле не было. 

Парни зашли в комнату. Стэнли лёг на спину и тяжело вздохнул. Ричи прилёг возле него. Он начал мечтательно смотреть на Уриса и улыбаться одними уголками губ. Стэн заметил это и повернул голову: 

– Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Ричи?

– Нет. Просто так смотрю, – весело ответил он и начал улыбаться шире.

Стэнли ему, конечно же, не поверил и решил, что к шуточкам насчёт вчерашнего он ещё не готов:

– Эм... Я хочу полежать один. Можно? 

– О. Конечно, Стэн, – сорвался с места Ричи. – Я буду на первом этаже. 

Парень сделал пару шагов, а затем быстро вернулся. Тозиер положил свою ладонь на левую щеку Стэна, а затем чмокнул его в правый висок. Урис даже не успел ничего понять, как Ричи уже скрылся за дверью. 

«От него можно ожидать чего угодно», – подумал Стэнли и улыбнулся. От этого странного действия ему стало немножко лучше.

Сначала Стэн пытался уснуть. Затем просто лежал. Теперь парень пытался прокрутить в голове события прошлой ночи, но это у него не получалось. Вот Ричи забирает у него пустой стакан и говорит, что ему уже достаточно пить... а затем пустота. Стэнли тяжело вздохнул. Чем больше он лежал, тем больше его тревожила неизвестность.

– О, Господи... – положил Стэнли руку на лицо. 

Он мог бы так лежать хоть целый день, чтобы не сталкиваться с ответственностью за своё вчерашнее поведение. Стэн даже не догадывался, что именно делал этой ночью, но ему уже было стыдно за это.

Урис тяжело вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось пить. Всё-таки нужно было спуститься за водой. Его план вечно прятаться в комнате оказался провальным. 

Стэнли вышел в коридор и встретился с Беном, который шёл в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Он выглядел сонным, но как только увидел Уриса, оживился и улыбнулся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стэн? 

– Мне немного плохо, Бен, – ответил он, пытаясь всем видом показать, что не настроен на разговор.

– Угу, – понимающе кивнул Хэнском и прошёл мимо.

Вдруг, к Стэнли в память вернулся обрывок из вчерашней ночи. Он крепко держит лицо Бена, а тот испуганным голосом говорит ему: «Да, я тебе верю, Стэн», а на фоне была музыка и чьи-то голоса. Урис от этого видения замер на месте. Затем он резко обернулся, но Бен уже скрылся за дверью ванной.

– Кошмар... – тревожно сказал самому себе Стэнли. Нужно было немедленно узнать, что он вчера делал. Почему Бен ему так улыбался? Это была сочувственная улыбка или насмешка? Скорее всего, Урис всю ночь жаловался Хэнскому на то, как ему тяжело живётся. Может, даже плакал. Теперь понятно, почему Ричи ходит возле Стэна на цыпочках, ничего не говорит насчёт вчерашнего, а только таинственно улыбается. Все боятся повторения истерики? Какой позор... Нужно было как можно скорее узнать правду, а то его фантазия уже рисовала ситуации одна хуже другой.

***

Ричи оставил Стэна в одиночестве и спустился на первый этаж. Беверли и Билл готовили завтрак. Тозиера даже не пришлось заставлять, ведь он сам вызвался им помогать. Парень не ленился и постоянно уточнял у Бев, как правильно делать оладьи.

Ричи в этот момент мечтал о том, как будет приятно удивлён Стэн, если принести ему собственноручно приготовленный завтрак в постель. Но не сегодня, а когда Урис будет чувствовать себя хорошо. Тозиер уже воспринимал Стэнли как своего парня, хоть они ещё не начали официально встречаться. 

Беверли постоянно посматривала на Ричи, но никак не могла догадаться о причине его столь приподнятого настроения. К тому же, Тозиер, время от времени, мечтательно улыбался своим мыслям, что было для него слегка необычным поведением.

Стэнли осторожно спустился на первый этаж. Из кухни слышались голоса. 

– Доброе утро, – хриплым голосом сказал Урис.

– О. Стэн. Как настроение, мужик? Злоебучее? – весело спросил Ричи.

– А? – Стэн замер. Только что перед ним возникла картинка, как он сидит где-то на полу и пытается ухватиться за чужую ногу. 

– Д-д-доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – обратился к нему Билл.

– Очень хочу пить. Можешь мне... – не успел он договорить, как Тозиер протянул ему стакан с водой, – Спасибо, Ричи.

– Пора уже идти будить остальных, Билл. Нам с Ричи осталось совсем немного, а не хочется, чтобы всё остыло. 

– Т-ты права. У них было достаточно времени, ч-чтобы выспаться. Д-даже Стэн уже проснулся, – Билл вытер руки и вышел из кухни.

– Можно ещё? – протянул Стэн пустой стакан Ричи. Тот снова ему налил воды.

Стэнли сел за небольшой столик, осушил стакан, а затем подпёр щеку рукой и тяжело вздохнул. У него болела голова, во рту был привкус дерьма, а в памяти появлялись непонятные обрывки. Он надеялся, что всё это не воспоминания из вчерашней ночи.

– Можешь уже перемещаться в гостиную, Стэн. Мы с Ричи сейчас будем накрывать на стол. Верно, Рич? – весело сказала Беверли.

– Так точно, мисс Марш. 

Стэнли кивнул, вышел из кухни и сел на то место, где сидел во время празднования дня рождения Билла. 

На первый этаж спустился Эдди. Он потирал глаза и время от времени зевал, но как только увидел Уриса – остановился, а затем широко улыбнулся. 

– О, котёночек. Доброе утро, – обнял его Каспбрэк.

Ричи вынес полную тарелку с оладьями и улыбнулся. Он уже не ревновал "своего" Стэна, реакция которого сейчас была бесценной.

– Что с тобой, Эдди? Ты перепутал свои лекарства и принял что-то не то?– скривился Урис и выбраться из объятий. 

– Ох. Просто я думал, что после вчерашнего мы начали называть друг друга «котёночек».

Стэнли тут же изменился в лице, а в глазах появился ужас. Его голос начал дрожать:

– Эдди... Что ты имеешь ввиду, Эдди? Я ничего не помню, правда! Я бы... Я никогда так не сделал бы...

– Тише-тише, – выставил Каспбрэк вперёд руки. – Почему ты так разнервничался, Стэн? Ты ничего страшного не делал. Правда же, Ричи? ...Ричи?

Тозиер стоял и смотрел прямо перед собой, не моргая. Вот и сбылись слова Уриса: «Утром я буду уже совсем другим человеком. Буду старым Стэном...». 

Ричи моргнул и посмотрел на Эдди.

– С тобой всё хорошо? Ты какой-то бледный, или мне показалось? – обратился к нему Каспбрэк.

Тозиер его проигнорировал и перевёл взгляд на Стэна:

– Что именно «никогда так не сделал бы»?

– А... – растерянно развёл руками Урис. – Я не знаю. Я был пьян и не контролировал себя должным образом... Это был не я, – Стэн посмотрел на Эдди. – Что бы я вчера не делал – это был не я.

Каспбрэк снисходительно кивнул и улыбнулся.

Ричи сделал шаг назад:

– Ам. Скажите Беверли, что я пошёл курить. Целое утро хотел, а она меня никак не отпускала. Умру без сижки, отвечаю.

– Окееей. Как скажешь, – с ноткой недоверия сказал Эдди. Больше было похоже на то, что Тозиер просто пытается поскорее смыться.

Ричи практически вылетел на улицу. Он отбежал чуть подальше от трассы и, слегка дрожащими от злости руками, попытался поджечь сигарету.

«И что теперь делать? Как мне себя вести и реагировать?» – подумал Тозиер и выпустил клубок дыма изо рта, - «Я не могу что-то от него требовать... Может, он даже и не признавался мне в любви. Может, под «влюбился» Стэн имел ввиду что-то другое? Вот, к примеру, он Эдди котёночком называл, а значит его пьяной версии присуща излишняя нежность. Всего-то».

Ричи стиснул зубы. 

«Поцелуй тоже ничего не значит. Стэн был так пьян, что лизался бы даже с мамкой Эдди».

Тозиер бросил сигарету на землю и начал рьяно её топтать, выкрикивая при этом разные ругательства.

Забыть вчерашнюю ночь, в отличие от Стэнли, он не может. Быть уверенным в том, что его чувства взаимны – тоже. Рассказать насчёт их поцелуя Урису? Зачем? Чтобы тот испуганно говорил «это был не я»? Чтобы потом они не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза? Нет уж. Оставалось только злиться.

Ричи стиснул кулаки и тяжело дышал, смотря в сторону озера. Он обернулся и увидел на трассе Беверли. Девушка стояла и испуганно на него смотрела.

Тозиер замер, а затем беззаботно улыбнулся и подошёл к ней.

– Рич, с тобой всё хорошо? – осторожно спросила Бев.

– Да, конечно. Просто чёт никак не мог затушить сигарету и от этого взбесился. А ты чего тут стоишь? Пора уже завтракать? Тогда я пошёл, – быстро протараторил Тозиер и вбежал в дом, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов.

– ...А потом я пошёл на кухню немного выпить. Вскоре меня нашёл Бен и сказал, что он, вместе с Ричи, уложил тебя спать. – завершил свой рассказ Эдди.

– Мне так стыдно за своё поведение, – сидел Стэн с опущенной головой. – Я испортил вам вечер? 

Каспбрэк засмеялся:

– Ни капли, дружище. Ты просто немного перебрал. Со всеми бывает. Вот пьяный Ричи – это беда. Лично я бы ещё раз посмотрел на пьяного тебя, так что нужно будет как-нибудь повторить.

Стэнли слабо улыбнулся, а затем встретился взглядом с Ричи, который сел напротив него. 

– А вот мне, Стэн, ты проблемы предоставил. И очень большие, – вызывающе скрестил руки Тозиер.

Урис нахмурился и очень серьёзно спросил:

– Какие именно?

Ричи посмотрел по сторонам, а затем немного склонился вперёд:

– Расскажу наедине. Сразу после того, как часть своей истории тебе поведает Бен.

Стэнли хмыкнул. Он отнёсся к словам Тозиера немного скептически, ведь Ричи любил преувеличивать. А вот с Беном всё-таки нужно было поговорить.


	7. ========== Часть 7. Лжец  ==========

Стэнли подождал, когда все соберутся на завтрак, сказал Бену, что хотел бы с ним поговорить, а затем вернулся в свою комнату. Ему совсем не хотелось есть, к тому же можно было снова попытаться уснуть. Пока Урис только лежал на кровати и думал. После рассказа Эдди о прошлой ночи, некоторые моменты, связанные с ним, вернулись в память Стэна. Возможно, если услышать полную версию событий, то можно будет связать их логическим путём и вспомнить даже то, что, казалось, кануло в небытие. 

Спустя некоторое время Стэнли уснул. Когда он проснулся было около шести часов вечера. 

– Ой, прости. Я тебя разбудил? – сидел возле своего раскрытого рюкзака Каспбрэк. – Я изо всех сил пытался не шуметь. 

– Вовсе нет, Эдди. Я уже выспался. Тем более, это же твоя комната тоже, – Стэн зевнул и посмотрел на часы.

Каспбрэк кивнул и начал громко шуршать пакетами.

– Я пропустил что-нибудь интересное? – подал голос Урис.

– Неа. Сегодня у всех, как говорил Ричи, «чисто расслабон». А завтра мы пойдем на озеро. Поэтому не смей больше пить, а то точно пропустишь, – ухмыльнулся Эдди.

– Ой... – скривился Стэнли. – Даже не вспоминай об этом. Я больше никогда не буду пить.

Каспбрэк засмеялся:

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты говоришь правду. 

Стэн слегка улыбнулся, а затем шумно выдохнул. Этот разговор напомнил ему, с чем ещё нужно было разобраться.

– Прошлую ночь ты спал в комнате Ричи и Майкла?

– Да, – кивнул Эдди, продолжая рыться в своём рюкзаке. – Когда Ричи так и не вернулся на вечеринку, то я понял, что он уснул вместе с тобой. Не буду же я его будить, верно?

– Верно... А где сейчас Бен? Ты не знаешь?

– Хм... Когда я уходил, то он, вместе с остальными, играл в настолку, – Каспбрэк поднял голову. – Эту, как её там, "Монополию". 

– Это ту, которую...

– Да-да. Ту, которую я терпеть не могу. Это игра выводит меня из себя даже больше, чем наш Балабол. Сегодня я решил, что даже не буду пытаться в неё играть. Пошла она к чёрту! Не хочу портить себе настроение сегодня.

– Отличное решение, Эдди, – сказал Урис и встал с кровати. Нужно было принять душ, привести себя в порядок, а затем поговорить с Беном. 

– Чёрт! Неужели я забыл их дома? Быть этого не может! – возмутился вслух Каспбрэк и начал выкладывать все свои вещи из рюкзака.

***

Стэнли спустился на первый этаж. Стола и стульев в гостиной уже не было. Похоже, последующие трапезы будут проходить только на кухне. 

Беверли, Майкл и Билл сидели на полу и сосредоточенно играли в "Монополию". Бен смотрел с Ричи телевизор и ел попкорн. 

– Я так понимаю, что вы оба уже проиграли, – подошёл к ним Стэнли.

– Да. Вот буквально только что Беверли забрала у меня последние деньги. Она настоящая бизнес-леди, – улыбнулся Бен и закинул в рот немного попкорна.

Ричи хотел полностью проигнорировать Стэна, но тот сам обратился к нему.

– А кто забрал твои деньги, Ричард? 

– Никто. Я даже не играл. Больше всего мне нравится то, как из-за каждой мелочи психует Эдди, а он напрочь отказался играть. Поэтому сегодня я пас, – даже не посмотрел Тозиер в сторону Уриса. Выглядело так, как будто он отвечал телевизору, а не ему.

– Хм. Я понял, – не заметил к себе холодного отношения Стэн. Сейчас его волновало немного другое. – Можем ли мы поговорить с тобой наедине, Бен? Я тебе говорил, что...

– Да, конечно. Я совсем забыл, – Хэнском встал со своего места. – Только подожди. Сейчас руки помою.

– Угу, – кивнул Стэнли.

Тозиер из-за этого тут же напрягся, но не подал вида.

***

Ричи сидел на кровати в комнате, которую он временно делил вместе с Майклом. Как только Бен и Стэнли вышли на террасу, чтобы поговорить, Тозиер мигом туда поднялся. Скоро Урис придёт к нему сам.

Стэн немного смутился из-за того, что в пьяном виде навязывал своё мнение Бену, но тот его заверил: «Это пошло мне только на пользу. Я бы сказал необходимо».

Затем Стэнли слушал продолжение рассказа Бена и закрывал покрасневшее лицо руками. Теперь было ясно, почему Ричи злился – ему от Стэна даже оплеуха досталась.

– Не переживай насчёт этого. Это же Ричи. Он, небось, уже забыл об этом всём, – начал успокаивать своего друга Хэнском.

– Я не переживаю... – честно ответил Урис, – Просто самому от себя немного мерзко. Чего только стоят рыдания на полу... – поднял он брови и закусил нижнюю губу.

– Ну, это в прошлом. Ты просто был пьян, поэтому забудь и всё, – похлопал его по плечу Бен и решил не упоминать ещё и о том, что Стэнли плакал не только на полу, но и на его на плече тоже.

– Да. Пожалуй, ты прав, – сказал Урис и встал со стула. – Пойду извинюсь перед Ричи за вчерашнее. Тогда моя совесть будет чиста.

Когда Стэн не нашёл Тозиера на диване перед телевизором, то решил, что нужно искать его в комнате. 

Дверь была приоткрытой, но Урис всё равно постучал и только потом вошёл внутрь. 

Ричи стоял и смотрел в окно с заложенными за спину руками. Он повернул голову, увидел Стэнли и ядовито улыбнулся:

– Я тебя ждал.

Стэнли шумно закатил глаза:

– Да-да, Ричи. И теперь я даже знаю почему.

– Хм. Правда? Тогда говори, – Тозиер залез на свою кровать, лёг на живот, упёрся локтями, подпёр обеими руками подбородок и посмотрел Урису прямо в глаза. – Я готов.

– Хух. Ладно. Многоуважаемый Ричард. Соизволите ли вы простить бренного слугу за такую дерзость, как удар по вашему прекрасному лицу раскрытой ладонью? М?

Тозиер шумно выдохнул через нос и слегка улыбнулся уголками губ. Это было мило и немного забавно. Но Ричи уже решил, что будет говорить и какой тактики придерживаться. Он поднялся на локтях и сел в позу лотоса.

– Естественно, Стэниэль, за это я на вас не злюсь... Но у меня встречный вопрос к вам, – поддержал он манеру общения Уриса.

– Тогда озвучьте его, сударь. Дабы избежать недоразумений между нами, – попытался сделать реверанс Стэн, с использованием невидимой юбки.

Ричи облизал губы. Он несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Стэна, а затем сдвинул брови и сжал кулаки.

– Как давно ты понял, что тебе не нравятся девочки, Стээээн? – язвительно сказал он.

Как и предполагалось, на лице Уриса тут же появилось удивление вперемешку со страхом, которое он тут же обуздал.

– О чём ты говоришь, Ричи? – спокойно сказал Стэнли.

– Когда мы остались одни в твоей комнате, ты мне признался в том, что ты гей. Или это неправда? – ухмыльнулся Тозиер.

Урис в мгновение ока побледнел, но его голос оставался таким же спокойным и размеренным:

– Этого не может быть.

– Значит я лгу? Я всё это выдумал? – ткнул себя в грудь указательным пальцем Ричи.

– Я этого не говорил, – нервно сглотнул Стэн. 

То ли тот факт, что Стэнли снова попытался надеть на себя маску, то ли эта ложь пришлась Тозиеру по вкусу, но он уже не мог остановиться. 

– Какого чёрта, Стэн?! – вскочил Ричи с кровати, а Урис сделал шаг назад. – Ты попросил меня остаться с тобой, а затем признавался мне в любви, – взмахнул он руками.

Стэнли уже не мог ничего сказать, а лишь попытался спрятать голову в плечи. Он этого точно не помнил, но вполне мог сделать, потеряв над собой контроль. 

– Почему ты молчишь? Ты лез ко мне целоваться, а затем пытался расстегнуть мою ширинку, а теперь просто молчишь? – Ричи поставил руки в боки, поджал губы и начал пристально смотреть на Стэна, ожидая его реакции. Теперь Стэнли просто обязан сказать хоть что-то.

Несколько долгих мгновений Урис просто смотрел на него с неописуемым ужасом в глазах. Он пытался переварить только что услышанное. 

Потребовалось пару минут, чтобы Стэнли смог из последних сил вернуть самообладание. Он глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился, а его лицо стало бесстрастным:

– Я тебя понял, Ричи. Прости. Такого больше не повторится. Клянусь. Я, конечно, не думаю, что имею право тобой командовать, но я был бы очень благодарен, если всё это останется между нами.

Уже в следующую секунду Стэнли, не дождавшись ответной реакции, быстрыми шагами вышел из комнаты. Он не мог там задержаться ни на минуту дольше. Взять и расплакаться прямо там, прямо перед Ричи, добило бы его окончательно. Он не хотел бы видеть отвращение на красивом лице Тозиера, а ещё больше – жалость.

Стэн выбежал в отчаянии на улицу, обогнул дом и сел под его стеной. Он закрыл рот рукой, чтобы издавать как можно меньше шума, и начал плакать. Слёзы катились одна за другой. 

Это было начало конца. Как Ричи на него злился... Стэнли начал думать насчёт того, что будет дальше. Сначала они будут неловко чувствовать себя в одной компании, избегать взглядов друг друга, а затем – любых пересечений в принципе. Остальные «неудачники» начнут это замечать, задавать вопросы, и в итоге Ричи им всё расскажет. Может кто-то и не перестанет общаться со Стэном после этого. Вот только сам Стэнли будет чувствовать себя, как прокажённый, и больше ничего не станет прежним. Пройдёт ещё немного времени, и Уриса совсем проглотит бездна одиночества. Вот тогда и наступит этот самый конец. Было даже немного забавно от того, что всего лишь одна плохая идея, такая как «немного выпить», может разрушить всю жизнь.

В голове Стэнли проносились картинки сегодняшнего утра и то, каким осторожным и заботливым был Ричи. Теперь он точно знал причину: сначала Тозиер его пожалел и не знал, как правильно вести себя в подобной ситуации. Потом Ричи понял, что проблему нужно рубить на корню и как можно скорее решить, чтобы не давать ложной надежды. Урис даже был ему благодарным за это, а ещё за то, что Ричи рассказал это всё наедине. К тому же, он не использовал фразы по типу «мерзкий педик» или «ебучий извращенец», а был достаточно сдержанным и тактичным. Наверное, это было из уважения к их многолетней дружбе. Стэн думал обо всём этом и начал плакать ещё сильнее.

***

Ричи быстро дышал и смотрел на дверь, за которой только что скрылся Урис.

– Что значит «я тебя понял»? – прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, обращаясь к пустоте. 

Ему хотелось загнать Стэна в угол, чтобы выбить из него максимум искренности, чувств и эмоций, заставить признаться во всём. А в итоге он заврался, обвинил в том, чего на самом деле не было и только сделал хуже. Но, будучи до конца откровенным, это получилось не случайно, в тот момент он сам хотел сделать Урису больно. «Неужели Стэну всё равно насчёт того, что я чувствую? Насчёт того, что чувствует он ко мне? Он хоть что-то чувствует? Он даже не захотел со мной говорить насчёт всего этого,» – думал Ричи. Обида снова накрыла его волной. Парень подошёл к тумбочке возле кровати, взял с неё лампу и со всей силы замахнулся... Сначала он несколько секунд подержал её над головой, потому что вспомнил, что это чужая вещь, за которую будут расплачиваться Билл и его родители. Парень осторожно поставил лампу на место. 

– Ааааааааа! – в отчаянии начал кричать Ричи на лампу, которую не мог разбить. Это немного помогло.

Майкл, который поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы забрать свои настольные игры, услышал крик и тут же побежал в комнату. 

– Ричи, что случилось? – вбежал Хэнлон и начал смотреть по сторонам.

– Ничего, – буркнул Тозиер, который стоял к нему спиной.

– Это ты кричал? – подошёл он ближе к другу.

– Я. А что? – резко развернулся Тозиер и злобно на него посмотрел. Майкл удивлённо замер на месте от неожиданности. – Ну, уж прости, что я не такой идеальный, как ты! – прошёл мимо него Ричи и сильно толкнул плечом.

Майкл был достаточно умным, чтобы понять: сейчас Тозиера лучше не трогать.

Ричи вошёл в ванную, замкнул за собой дверь и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале:

– Надеюсь, ты теперь собой доволен, ебучий лжец? 

Он вздохнул и решил умыться. Нужно будет во всём признаться Стэну, попросить прощения и перевести всё в шутку. Только... Точно не сейчас. 

***

Билл рьяно хвастался Эдди и Бену о том, как ловко он обыграл Беверли в «Монополии». 

Майкл буквально только что пошёл в свою комнату, чтобы забрать другие настольные игры, которые у него были. Беверли провела его взглядом, а спустя некоторое время поняла, что хочет пить. Она встала с дивана и пошла на кухню.

Спустя несколько секунд девушка поняла, что слышит какие-то странные звуки, похожие на всхлипы или плач. Беверли упёрлась руками в столешницу и выглянула из окна. 

– Стэн!

Стэнли поднял на неё заплаканные глаза. Он сидел под стеной дома и закрывал рот рукой. Когда он увидел, что его заметили – начал плакать ещё сильнее. Сдерживать себя больше не было смысла.

Уже в следующее мгновение Беверли выбежала с кухни, а ещё через пару – обнимала плачущего Уриса. Она задавала ему вопросы и помогала вытирать слёзы:

– Что случилось, Стэн? Почему ты плачешь? Тебя кто-то обидел? Почему ты молчишь? Это снова из-за родителей?

– Нет...нет... Я сам виноват, – сквозь рыдания отвечал ей Стэнли.

– В чём ты виноват? Скажи. Или мне пойти спросить остальных? – девушка сделала вид, что собирается вставать и идти.

Урис от страха тут же прекратил плакать и вцепился в её рукав:

– Нет, пожалуйста. Я всё расскажу. Не уходи.

– Да-да, конечно. Я никуда не иду, – положила Беверли голову друга себе на плечо и обняла ещё крепче.

Урис начал успокаиваться и только изредка всхлипывать.

– Я... Я очень сильно обидел Ричи. Когда я был пьян, то наговорил ему кучу страшных вещей. Теперь он знает моё истинное лицо. Это конец... Конец...

– Стэн, всё будет хорошо. Не переживай, вы помиритесь, – начала гладить девушка его по волосам.

Стэнли решил не спорить с ней, ведь тогда бы пришлось рассказать, как минимум, половину всей истории.

– Пообещай, что не будешь пытаться нас помирить и прочее... Это наше личное с Ричи дело, – холодно сказал Урис.

– Хорошо, Стэн. Только не плачь, ладно?

– Угу, – кивнул парень и прикрыл глаза. Он был рад, что сейчас не один.


	8. ========== Часть 8. Правильный выбор ==========

Сегодня утром «неудачники» готовили завтрак все вместе, потому что собирались провести весь последний день на озере. 

Майкл, Билл и Стэн делали бутерброды на обед, Ричи – лимонад по своему особому рецепту. Эдди отвечал за подготовку достаточного количества воды, а также крема для загара и, на всякий случай, от ожогов. По факту, самим утренним приёмом пищи занимались только Беверли и Бен. 

Во время завтрака Урис ел свою яичницу и думал о том, что нельзя продолжать делать вид по типу «ничего особенного не произошло» вечно. Он первым встал из-за стола и, не сказав ни слова, пошёл в свою комнату. Вскоре, через пару минут, Беверли последовала за ним.

– Эм. Я это... Я сейчас вернусь, – сказала девушка всем присутствующим и пошла в сторону лестницы.

Билл кивнул, а затем повернулся к Тозиеру:

– Рич, т-т-ты сегодня какой-то тихий. 

– Что ты имеешь ввиду, Большой Билл? – поднял голову парень и лучезарно улыбнулся. 

– За целое утро я н-не услышал от тебя ни единой шутки. Это странно, – как бы между прочим сказал Дэнбро.

– О. Я смотрю, что у тебя сегодня шальное настроение, дружище. Не переживай. Все шутки я оставил для нашего отдыха на озере.

– Т-т-только не это... – наигранно вздохнул Билл. – Теперь это будет уже не отдых.

– Хех. Да уж, готовься, – указал Тозиер в его сторону своей вилкой, а затем опустил голову и продолжил есть. 

Билл посмотрел на Майкла и слегка поднял брови. Этим он хотел сказать: «Вот видишь, с ним всё хорошо. Ты зря переживаешь». В ответ на это Майкл закатил глаза, как бы отвечая: «Я знаю, о чём говорю». Хэнлон снова посмотрел на Тозиера. Это же было очевидно, что Ричи ещё со вчерашнего дня какой-то... Не такой. Да, он улыбается, но даже тогда его взгляд не перестаёт быть грустным. 

Через некоторое время Беверли спустилась на первый этаж и всем сказала, что Стэнли на озеро не идёт. 

– Что с ним? Он плохо себя чувствует? – интересовался Эдди.

– Нет... Он просто не хочет. Не в настроении, – ответила девушка.

– Что за бред? Как так вообще? – обратился Каспбрэк ко всем остальным. – Ладно. Схожу к нему разобраться.

– Не нужно, – выставила вперёд руки Бев. 

– Почему? – не унимался парень.

– Потому что это их личное дело, – твёрдо сказала Марш.

Тозиер слегка поднял брови. Он уже догадался, в какое русло сейчас пойдёт разговор.

– «Их» дело? – прищурился Эдди. – «Их» - это кого?

– Ничьё. Его дело. Я хотела сказать «его дело». Всего лишь оговорилась, – начала оправдываться Беверли, но затем непроизвольно бросила испуганный взгляд на Ричи. 

Каспбрэк, как и все остальные, это сразу же заметил. Эдди цокнул языком и показушно, всем туловищем, развернулся к Ричи. Теперь все присутствующие тоже смотрели на него.

Беверли обречённо вздохнула. Её план провалился.

– Т-ты что-то об этом з-з-знаешь? – обратился к Тозиеру Билл.

Ричи, в свою очередь, не обратил на него никакого внимания. Он исподлобья смотрел Беверли в глаза:

– Что он тебе рассказал?

Глава девушки тут же расширились:

– Нет-нет, Ричи. Стэн мне ничего не рассказывал. Он просто очень сильно плакал и я, пригрозив ему, узнала, что вы поссорились.

«Он плакал? Он снова плакал из-за меня? Значит, ему не всё равно. Может, он тогда убежал, потому что не хотел расплакаться при мне...» – подумал Тозиер. От вчерашней злости на Уриса уже давным-давно не осталось и следа. От того, чтобы схватить Стэнли и начать просить у него прощения, Ричи останавливали только его собственная гордость и страх. 

– Плакал? – даже привстал со своего места Билл. Он никак не мог представить себе такую картину.

– Что ты ему такого наговорил? Придурок! – Эдди дал подзатыльник Тозиеру. Тот вынырнул из своих раздумий и удивлённо на него посмотрел.

– А я говорил, что происходит что-то странное, – скрестил руки Майкл и с видом полной правоты посмотрел на лидера «неудачников».

– Ребята, прошу! – крикнула Беверли. Она чувствовала себя предателем. – Единственное, чего просил Стэн – не лезть в это дело. Почему вы не можете просто успокоиться? Оставьте их в покое! Они сами разберутся.

Эдди, то открывал, то закрывал рот. Ему, конечно же, ещё как хотелось «влезть в это дело». Он даже считал это своим долгом.

– К-как скажешь, Беверли, – кивнул Билл.

Майкл сдвинул брови и переглянулся с Беном.

Ричи осмотрел всех присутствующих, а затем нарушил тишину:

– Ну, раз вы решили повременить с моим четвертованием, я, пожалуй, ненадолго отлучусь. 

Парень встал из-за стола, и все провели его взглядом, пока он не скрылся из виду.

– Так Стэн д-д-действительно плакал? – вполголоса спросил Билл.

– Он чуть ли не рыдал на полу в ванной, когда был пьян. Мы с Ричи не ожидали этого и испугались. Я еле смог успокоить нашего Стэна. Представляешь? – с серьёзным видом сказал Бен.

– Д-да ты что? Я об этом н-ничего знал, – чуть ли не с открытым ртом сидел Дэнбро.

– А Ричи вчера тоже психовал. Просто кричал на стену. Я своими собственными глазами видел. 

– Ого, – удивился Бен.

– Лично я уже давно заметил, что между этими двоими происходит что-то неладное. Вы только вспомните, как мы сюда ехали, – вставил свои пять копеек Эдди.

– Да, точно. Т-ты прав, – Билл указал пальцем на Каспбрэка.

– Эй, Бен. Из-за чего Стэн плакал в ванной? – обратился к парню Майкл.

– Нуу...

– Парни, вы такие сплетники. Мне уже тошно слушать эти перешёптывания, – возмутилась Беверли.

– Это не сплетни. М-мы просто хотим разобраться в чём дело и помочь, – пытался оправдать свой интерес Билл.

– Ну конечно, – огрызнулась девушка.

***

Ричи поднялся на второй этаж, а затем на цыпочках подошёл к двери в комнату Стэна. Порой, даже таким Балаболам, как он, нужно сделать правильный выбор и понести ответственность за свои поступки. Он не репетировал заранее, но был полон решительности признаться во всём. Стэнли заслуживал того, чтобы знать правду, чтобы больше не винить себя за то, чего он на самом деле не делал. Даже если после этого Урис будет его ненавидеть – это не имеет значения. 

Ричи постучал и попытался повернуть дверную ручку. Она не поддалась.

– Кто там? – послышалось из-за двери.

Тозиер немного прочистил горло и попытался пародировать голос Каспбрэка:

– Это я, Эдди. Мне нужно забрать из комнаты кое-какие вещи.

Ответа не последовало, и Тозиер начал прислушиваться к щелчку замка в двери.

– Нам не о чём с тобой разговаривать, Ричи. Мы ещё вчера всё выяснили. 

– Блять! – топнул ногой парень. Вообще-то, голос у него получился точь-в-точь как у Эдди. Он сделал шаг назад и поставил руки в боки. Нет. Просто так его не остановить. Ричи посмотрел в один конец коридора, а затем в другой. В другом конце висела верёвка с небольшим колечком на конце. Тозиер подбежал к ней, потянул на себя и уже в следующее мгновение у его ног разложилась складная лестница, ведущая на чердак.

Ричи ухмыльнулся, развернулся и побежал обратно к двери в комнату Стэна и Эдди.

– Если я убьюсь, то это потому что ты не захотел мне открывать! – крикнул Ричи.

Стэнли на секунду задумался, а затем вскочил с кровати и подошёл впритык к двери:

– Не смей её выламывать! Мы в чужом доме. Ты меня слышишь? 

Но Ричи его уже не слышал. Он только что залез на чердак и начал осматриваться.

– Тааак... – подбежал Тозиер к небольшому окну в которое, чисто гипотетически, он мог пролезть. С третьей попытки парню всё-таки удалось его открыть. 

– Ты посмотри как всё складывается. Хех. – разговаривал Ричи сам с собой. – В принципе, вот тут я немного спущусь по черепице, а потом на четвереньках доберусь к его окну... А там уже буду держаться за водопровод. Чёрт... Как же я надеюсь, что этот дом стоили очень ответственные работники. Уфф... Ну что же? Во имя любви нахуй. 

Стэнли прижимал ухо к двери. Похоже, ломиться к нему никто не собирался. 

– Ну, и слава Богу, – сказал себе под нос Урис.

Вдруг он услышал за своей спиной стук по стеклу и подпрыгнул на месте. Стэнли обернулся и не мог поверить своим глазам. Парень уже в следующее мгновение вернул самообладание, подошёл к окну и очень громко сказал:

– Я тебе не открою. Лезь обратно.

Тозиер вздохнул и с мыслью «Да прибудет с тобой сила, Ричард», отклонился немного назад, делая вид, что падает.

Стэнли не на шутку испугался, быстро открыл окно и, схватив парня за руку, со всей силы потянул на себя. 

Ричи, честное слово, не хотел, но получилось так, что он всем телом навалился на Стэна и теперь лежал на нём. Прижав Уриса к полу, Тозиер смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Парню пришлось поджать губы и сделать огромное усилие, чтобы не озвучить: «О. Мне нравится быть сверху». Это было бы сейчас очень некстати. 

Стэнли на секунду замер, а потом испугался, что его организм может сейчас отозваться на то, что сейчас на нём лежит столь желанное тело.

– Слезь с меня! – начал паниковать Урис. 

Ричи тут же исполнил эту «просьбу», а затем подал руку, чтобы помочь подняться Стэну. 

– Спасибо, – поднялся он и начал отряхивать свою одежду.

Тозиер наблюдал за этим и жалел, что не продумал свою речь заранее. Сейчас у него в голове было пусто.

– М... Я так понимаю, что ты не просто так пытался забраться в эту комнату, – первым заговорил Стэнли. 

– Да, – кивнул Ричи. – Пообещай мне... Нет. Поклянись, что выслушаешь меня до конца и не будешь перебивать... И пытаться убежать тоже.

– Разве ты вчера сказал не всё, что хотел?

– Совсем-совсем не всё.

Стэнли вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и устало провёл рукой по лицу.

– Хорошо. Как скажешь. Хуже не будет. Клянусь, что не буду перебивать.

Урис примерно догадывался, о том, что ему хотят сказать. Скорее всего, Тозиер попытается его убедить в том, что ничего страшного не случилось, что это всё из-за алкоголя или что-то в этом роде. Скажет, что обо всём можно забыть и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но Стэнли понимал, что пути назад нет, и они оба будут знать правду. 

– Отлично... – выдохнул Ричи. Уже в следующую секунду он пожалел, что не продумал эту речь заранее. – Мм... С чего бы начать? Я тебя люблю!..

Стэн никак не отреагировал. «Сейчас Ричи скажет «но не так, как ты меня» или что-то такое», – думал он.

– ...И поэтому солгал. Насчёт всего. С самого начала. Прости меня. 

– Что ты имеешь..

– Чшш, – приложил Тозиер указательный палец к своим губам. – Я имею в виду, что намеренно тебя споил, что на самом деле ты не приставал ко мне и не лез целоваться, что я лжец и манипулятор.

В этот момент в глазах Стэнли горел огонь, и они были полны ненависти:

– Какого чёрта, Ричи? Зачем ты сделал это? 

– Потому что я схожу с ума, Стэн! Я - блядский пидорас, который по уши влюбился в своего лучшего друга, – схватился Тозиер за голову. – Я не знаю, что делать в таких случаях, поэтому импровизировал. И как я должен был поступить? – развёл он руками. – Ты просто ходишь, говоришь, в принципе существуешь, а мне уже от этого сносит крышу. Мы дружим с тобой чуть ли не всю жизнь, ночевали в одной палатке, спали в одной постели, а затем «бац!», и со мной начинает твориться такое... А когда ты был пьян, то проговорился, что тоже ко мне не ровно дышишь. Я спросил разрешения, и ты позволил тебя поцеловать... И ты смотрел на меня такими влюблёнными глазами, как будто я для тебя целый мир. Я просто... Ты дал мне надежду, я уже считал тебя своим парнем, а уже на следующее утро её забрал. Вот почему я был так зол, вот почему хотел сделать тебе больно... Прости. Ты не должен был страдать из-за меня. Можешь всем рассказать, что я сделал и какой долбоёб на самом деле, мне похуй. Я просто хотел... Это... Я всё сказал, – Ричи шумно выдохнул. – Теперь ты можешь говорить, – осторожно сказал он и пытался прочесть эмоции на лице Уриса.

Во время этой тирады Стэнли испытывал разные эмоции. Был момент, когда он хотел перебить Ричи, схватить его за воротник и обвинить в ещё одной лжи. Потом был момент, когда ему просто хотелось убежать, даже если для этого придётся вылезти в то самое окно, благодаря которому сюда попал Тозиер. Теперь же в его голове стояла звенящая тишина.

Стэнли опустил глаза и начал думать, как ему правильно отреагировать. Сразу простить и броситься в объятья будет глупо и опрометчиво. Говорить насчёт того, что он чувствует сейчас и как относиться к Ричи после всего ещё рано. На это нужно время, чтобы всё самому понять. Тем более, его обида за ложь ещё не совсем прошла.

«Пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-то...» – с тревогой думал Тозиер. 

Стэнли поднял на него глаза:

– Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать сказанное тобой. 

– Сколько? 

– Давай поговорим насчёт всего этого завтра, а сегодня просто хорошо проведём время вместе с остальными. Согласен?

Ричи хотел возмутиться насчёт того, что ему придётся целый день мучиться в неведении, но потом вспомнил, что он, как раз-таки, подобным образом обошёлся со Стэном.

– Угу, – кивнул Тозиер. – Тогда я буду ждать.

***

Погода на озере была замечательной. Стэнли лёг на свое полотенце, закрыл глаза и загорал. Он услышал, что к нему кто-то подошёл и присел рядом.

– А я говорила, что вы с Ричи помиритесь, – услышал Урис голос Беверли.

Парень улыбнулся:

– Да. Ты была права. 

– Эй, Стэн! – крикнул Каспбрэк. – Не забывай, что для твоего типа кожи вредно долго находиться на солнце. Если что, я дам тебе солнцезащитный крем.

Урис лениво открыл глаза, но не двигался с места:

– Спасибо, Эдди. Я учту.

– О. Точно, – Бев посмотрела на Стэна снизу вверх. – Он прав. Хватит с тебя уже загорать. Лучше пошли купаться.

Стэнли засмеялся:

– Хорошо подмечено. Пожалуй, я так и сделаю.

«Неудачники» на озере провели очень хороший день. Они много плескались, загорали и смеялись. У Стэна было замечательное настроение, и он часто шутил, время от времени бросая неоднозначные взгляды на Ричи. «Наверное, это хороший знак для меня. Он, как минимум, не избегает моего взгляда и не игнорирует», – думал в такие моменты Тозиер.

Веселье длилось примерно до семи часов вечера. После этого по команде Билла они начали собирать свои вещи.

– Эдди, давай я сделаю тебе засос. Ты же всё равно будешь получать пиздюлей от мамки, так хоть за дело, – сказал Тозиер и, как бы невзначай, посмотрел на Стэна, чтобы понаблюдать за его реакцией. Тот, в свою очередь, никак не отреагировал и спокойно складывал своё полотенце, на котором до этого лежал. 

– Фу, Ричи. Отстань, – отмахнулся Эдди.

– Ты даже не знаешь от чего отказываешься, дружище. Что-что, а это я умею, – Тозиер хохотнул и снова посмотрел на Стэна. Их зрительный контакт длился несколько секунд. Затем Урис подмигнул и, как показалось Ричи, очень пошло улыбнулся.

Тозиер от этого даже на секунду приоткрыл рот от удивления. «Это был флирт? Это Стэн со мной только что флиртовал? Его подмигивание и улыбка значат «я бы хотел увидеть, что ты умеешь»? Если так, то это ну ооочень хороший знак».

– Все всё з-з-забрали? Никто ничего не забыл? – осмотрелся Билл.

«Неудачники» утвердительно отозвались ему в ответ.

– Т-т-тогда возвращаемся в дом, забираем остальные вещи и отп-п-правляемся в путь.


	9. ========== Часть 9. То, ради чего он здесь ==========

«Неудачники» покинули дом в около девяти часов вечера, когда уже начало темнеть. На обратном пути Беверли ехала не в кабине пикапа, а вместе с парнями в кузове. Левой рукой она обнимала Стэна, а правой – Ричи. 

Бен, Беверли и Билл пели песни, а Тозиер, время от времени, перекрикивал их и вставлял пошлые словечки в рифму. Эдди надел свои солнцезащитные очки, в которых уже ничего не видел, но чувствовал себя пафосным исполнителем. Он щёлкал пальцами в ритм и, когда наступала пауза, вставлял что-то по типу «Еее», или «Да, деткааа». Каждый раз, когда припев повторялся, Майкл дважды бибикал, после чего все в кузове пикапа поднимали руки и кричали «Ооо!». Стэнли было очень весело. Он не пел, потому что не знал слов песен на память, но это не мешало ему веселиться вместе с остальными. Урис наслаждался атмосферой и хотел, чтобы эта поездка длилась вечно. 

– А вот и наш любимый Дерри, – без особого энтузиазма констатировал Ричи.

Стэнли, голова которого лежала на плече у Беверли, тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел возвращаться обратно. В этом городе его ждали требовательные родители, тягость ответственности, места, которые навевали грустные мысли и воспоминания.

Этой ночью полная луна светила достаточно ярко. Стэн выставил левую руку немного вперёд, чтобы на запястье не падала тень, и даже смог посмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. На часах было 11:03.

– Надеюсь, что моя мама уже спит, а не поджидает моего возвращения, – грустно сказал Эдди.

– Ээй, не кисни, дружище. Можешь переночевать у меня, а уже утром столкнуться с расплатой за прекрасный отдых. У обоих родаков сегодня ночная смена. К тому же, у меня сейчас сна ни в одном глазу. Если хочешь, то будем всю ночь фильмы смотреть.

– Да не нужно, Рич, – обречённо взмахнул Каспбрэк рукой. – Чем раньше вернусь, тем лучше для меня. 

– Хм. Как скажешь.

***

– А вот и т-т-твоя остановка, Стэн, – сказал Билл, и уже через минуту машина остановилась возле почтового ящика семьи Урис. 

Стэнли обнял на прощание Беверли, попрощался с остальными, слез с кузова пикапа, подошёл к кабине и дал пять Майклу. Их поездка к дому у озера официально закончилась.

Стэнли стоял и провожал отъезжающую машину взглядом. Он не двигался с места, даже когда та скрылась за поворотом.

Парень вздохнул и нехотя посмотрел в сторону своего дома. Окна не горели. Похоже, родители ждали его возвращения только утром.

– Не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался, – прошептал Урис. Он снова протянул руку немного вперёд и посмотрел на циферблат наручных часов. – Хм. По крайней мере, у меня есть ещё сорок минут свободы до завтрашнего дня.

То ли благодаря слову «свобода», то ли слову «завтра», но ему моментально вспомнился Тозиер. «А Ричи будет дома один», – пронеслось у него в голове. Стэнли сдвинул брови и снова посмотрел на свой дом.

– День... – твёрдо сказал он. – ...Ещё... – широко улыбнулся парень. – ...Не закончился, – рванул Урис с места.

Уже через пару минут Стэн крался по своему заднему двору. Он точно помнил, что велосипед в гараж не заводил. И, как оказалось, после его отъезда родители этого не сделали тоже.

«Что со мной творится, Ричард? Это ты во всём виноват», – волнительно подумал Урис и, создавая как можно меньше шума, вывел велосипед из заднего двора.

– Так. Он же спать ещё не собирается, верно? Верно. Сам же так сказал, – начал проговаривать вслух Стэнли. Так ему было удобнее сформулировать поток мыслей и вести внутренний диалог. – Ничего страшного не случится. Я сейчас сделаю крюк, но зато буду ехать по самой безопасной дороге. Это хорошая идея. А что, если Ричи ошибся и его родители сейчас дома? Тогда скажу, что он кое-что забыл... Или что я не могу войти в дом, потому что ключей нет, иии... Глупо. Пф, ладно. Маловероятно, что они дома. Если что, выдумаю на ходу. А если он всё же передумал и сразу лёг спать? Тогда поеду обратно. Логично? Логично. 

Стэнли глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул через рот, набираясь смелости для своей затеи. 

***

– Блин. Я не понял. А Беверли мы домой не доставляем? – указал Ричи рукой в сторону пропущенного поворота.

Как только Стэн попрощался с «неудачниками», Беверли переместилась в объятья своего парня. Теперь она сидела с Биллом, а не рядом с Ричи. 

– Она б-б-будеть ночевать у меня.

– Да, Рич. В отличии от Эдди, я возвращаться домой не тороплюсь. Мне, в любом случае, лучше не будет, – с нотками грусти сказала девушка.

– Понимаю, – кивнул Тозиер, а затем, чтобы разрядить обстановку, снова заговорил. – Ну, по крайней мере, у вас сегодня будет секс, – поднял он большой палец вверх и улыбнулся.

– Бип-бип, Ричи, – сдвинул брови Билл.

Беверли залилась смехом, а затем крепче обняла своего парня. Дэнбро тут же расслабился и начал мечтательно гладить девушку по волосам. 

Тозиер сидел напротив и наблюдал за этими двумя. По сути, больше не на кого было смотреть: в кузове пикапа осталось только трое человек. Ричи немного склонил голову и начал думать о своём. Ему тоже хотелось бы вот так сидеть и играть с волосами Стэна. С этими мягкими кучеряшками, в которые он всегда мечтал зарыться носом, чтобы вдыхать нежный аромат фруктового шампуня. Ричи был уверен в том, что Стэнли, в тайне ото всех, использует именно такой, а не с запахом «настоящей стали» или «ядрёной мужской свежести», как это обычно принято в обществе. 

Ричи прикрыл глаза и начал представлять себе то, как бы закончился этот день, будь всё немного по-другому.

Вот он сидит и приобнимает Стэна, нашёптывает ему пошлости на ухо, от чего тот смущается, но не подаёт вида. Эдди всю дорогу ворчит что-то по типу «вы тут ещё потрахайтесь». Вот Бен наклонился к Майклу и вполголоса ему сказал: «Они такая красивая пара. Даже лучше, чем Беверли и Билл». А тогда... Погодите. Но Майкл же за рулём. Ах, ладно. Пускай тогда за рулём будет Билл. Короче, это неважно. А по приезде в Дерри, все сразу бы поехали к Ричи домой и тусили до самого утра. А потом, когда...

– Ричи! – хором сказали Беверли и Билл.

Тозиер прервал свои мечтания и широко распахнул глаза. 

– М-м-мы уже приехали. Ты ч-что? Уснул? – вопросительно поднял брови Дэнбро.

– А. Да. Уснул, – соврал парень и осмотрелся. – Опа. Моя остановочка, – улыбнулся он. – Идите сюдааа, – подполз он на четвереньках к своим друзьям и крепко обнял обоих. 

– Сладких снов, Биллиии, – чмокнул он Дэнбро в щеку.

– Фу, Ричи. П-п-плохой мальчик. Место! – через смех сказал он и сделал вид, что пытается его оттолкнуть.

– Спокойной ночи, Бев, – чмокнул он девушку в щеку. – Или, лучше сказать не спокойной? – отпрянул он и подмигнул ей.

– Хех. И тебе того же, Рич, – также подмигнула в ответ она.

Тозиер спрыгнул с кузова пикапа, немного прошёл в сторону дома, а затем снова повернулся передом к машине.

– До скорых встреч, Майки, – помахал он.

– До скорых, Ричи, – поднял правую руку Хэнлон.

Как только Тозиер замкнул за собой входную дверь, он сразу же поник.

Сейчас ему точно не стоило находится наедине со своими мыслями, вот только другого выхода не было. Он хорошо себя знал, поэтому идти спать было плохой идеей. Вместо этого, ему нужно было себя чем-то занять, чтобы не думать о Стэне. Завтра, примерно в 10 утра, можно будет ему позвонить и договориться о встрече. 

– Эй! Я дома! Что? Никто не встречает? Ах да, я же забыл, что никому нахер не нужен, – поставил он руки в боки.

Обычно его не тревожило то, что его родители часто не бывали дома. Порой это ему было даже на руку, но сегодня это только больше угнетало его и заставляло чувствовать брошенным. Чтобы развеять это чувство, он, порой, устраивал некое "шоу" для одного зрителя и участием одного актёра: разговаривал сам с собой или выдуманными собеседниками, озвучивал свои действия вслух или вёл "диалог" с неодушевленными предметами.

По дороге к кухне Тозиер скинул свою футболку, а затем и штаны, оставив вещи лежать на полу. Он любил ходить в одних трусах, когда никого не было дома. 

– Тааак... Что тут оставили любимому сыночку? – Ричи достал кастрюлю и поставил её на столешницу. Он заглянул под крышку и скривился. – Ебать тя в рот! Мам, ну это же самая противная каша в мире, зачем ты её постоянно готовишь? Даже папа это через силу ест. Неужели нельзя было просто заказать пиццу или полуфабрикаты? – начал жаловаться парень.

Ричи быстро проверил все шкафчики на наличие еды, но, кроме круп и макарон, он нашёл только полпачки крекеров. Парень попробовал их и понял, что те уже отсырели. 

– Да что это такое? В доме даже хлопьев для завтрака нет, – злобно выбросил он крекеры в мусорку. – Я уехал всего на три дня. На три! А складывается впечатление, что о моём существовании вообще забыли. Никакой заботы, никакой еды... – утрировал он. От подобных высказываний и нытья ему становилось немного легче. Ричи таким образом отвлекался от чувства тревоги насчёт завтрашнего разговора со Стэнли.

Тозиер спрятал кастрюлю обратно и начал осматривать содержимое холодильника. Если бы Ричи захотел, то смог по-быстрому приготовить яичницу или что-то другое, но у него было подходящего настроения для этого.

– Оно хоть не скисло? – достал парень молоко и начал его нюхать. – Да, вроде не... Пойдёт, – хлопнул он дверкой холодильника и начал пить. Сделав пару глотков, он вспомнил о том, как прошлой зимой гостил у Стэна. В Урисов тогда не было какао, и они пили тёплое молоко с мёдом.

Ричи прекратил пить и опёрся рукой о столешницу. Он задумался о том, когда же этот милый еврейский мальчик успел занять определённое место в его сердце. Тем самым зимним днём, когда им было пятнадцать? Когда они вместе проводили время после школы в пятом классе? Нет. Пожалуй, намного раньше. Ричи часто задумывался о том, как получилось так, что настолько два разных человека смогли найти общий язык и дружить столько лет. Наверное, ещё тогда, в детском саду, они оба почувствовали духовную близость друг с другом, ведь как ещё можно было это всё объяснить?

«Но теперь твоё признание может всё испортить. Если твои чувства к Стэну не взаимны, то ты потерял его навсегда», – пронеслось у него в голове. Ричи резко вдохнул через рот и часто заморгал, потому что на глазах начали появляться слёзы. Через пару секунд это прошло. Он успокоился, спрятал молоко обратно в холодильник и понял, что от мыслей о Стэне эту ночь уже не спасти. Ну, тогда, настало самое время для того, чтобы отправиться в свою комнату, надеть наушники и слушать свою подборку грустных песен. По дороге он поднял с пола свои штаны и футболку.

– Уныние унынием, а пиздюли от мамки за разбросанные вещи будут по расписанию, – грустно улыбнулся он.

Ричи выключил свет и направился в свою комнату. В дверь позвонили.

Парень замер и медленно повернул голову в сторону двери.

***

Стэнли ехал очень быстро. Пожалуй, в тот момент он был даже быстрее Билла на Сильвере. Невидимая сила гнала его вперёд, к Ричи.

Теперь же парень стоял неподалёку от дома и смотрел на окно, в котором горел свет. Если он не ошибался - это была кухня. 

– Почему ты ещё не спишь, Ричард? – прошептал Стэнли. Он уже перевёл дыхание, но двигаться в сторону двери ему не давали страх и неуверенность. 

«Что я вообще здесь делаю? Зачем приехал? Ради чего?» – не осталось у него и толики былого рвения. – «Я ещё могу вернуться назад и не позориться... Хотя, это же Ричи. Он будет рад меня видеть, верно? Но что я ему скажу? Что я вообще должен сказать?» – Стэнли закусил губу. Если Тозиер к этому времени уже спал или, хотя бы, не горел свет, то всё было намного проще. 

Свет во всех комнатах потух. Глаза Уриса расширились. Времени сомневаться больше не было.

«Либо сейчас, либо никогда», – подумал он. Ещё пара мгновений, и он побежал вперёд, бросив свой велосипед. Тот, не имея больше опоры, с грохотом упал на землю.

Стэн позвонил в дверь, до сих пор не веря в то, что он всё это делает. Свет не включался.

Урис боковым зрением заметил, что на небольшом окошке возле двери задвигалась тюль. Уже в следующее мгновение там появилось лицо Ричи. Парни несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга: Стэн испуганно, как будто не понимал как здесь оказался, а Ричи – недоверчиво прищурив глаза. Когда Тозиер рассмотрел и понял, кто стоит на его пороге, то даже открыл рот от удивления. 

Ричи, чуть ли не запутавшись в тюле, поспешил включить свет. Как только он собрался открыть дверь, вспомнил, что стоит практически голый. «О, нет! Сейчас не та ситуация, чтобы я был в таком виде», – бросился он надевать футболку и штаны.

«Чёрт, почему он не открывает?» – начал нервничать Стэн. – «Может, я ему помешал? А что, если он не один? Какой же я идиот!» – он повернул голову и посмотрел на свой брошенный велосипед. – «Может наплевать на всё и уехать? Нет уж. Он меня уже видел. Нужно всего лишь...»

Дверь распахнулась и прервала его мысли. 

– Что случилось, Стэн? – с искренней тревогой спросил Ричи и сделал шаг к нему. 

Теперь между ними оставалось совсем небольшое расстояние. 

– Привет, – Стэн сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он даже не догадывался, что после сегодняшнего признания от Ричи, его отношение к нему изменилось. Когда они были в компании друзей - это было незаметно, но не теперь, когда они оказались наедине.

– Привет, Стэн. Что-то случилось? Почему ты здесь? – с серьезным выражением лица спрашивал он.

Урис опустил глаза и начал смотреть куда угодно, только не на Ричи:

– Эм... Ничего. Я просто... Ну, ты же сказал, что не собираешься спать и предлагал Эдди прийти. Вот я и подумал, что ты будешь не против, если я ну, типа...

– Конечно-конечно, входи, – отступил парень в сторону и пропустил Стэна внутрь.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Урис и медленно вошёл в дом. Он заложил руки за спину и начал осматриваться, как будто был здесь впервые. Парень чувствовал на себе взгляд Тозиера, но ему пока не хватало смелости встретиться с этими глазами и сказать то, ради чего он сейчас здесь.

Ричи жадно смотрел на Стэна и наблюдал за каждым его движением. Тозиер не мог поверить своей радости: Стэн сам приехал к ему. Как раз в тот момент, когда он чувствовал себя так одиноко. От этой мысли по его телу прошла волна тепла.

От быстрой езды у Стэнли немного растрепались волосы, а пара прядей прилипла к влажному лбу. Его щёки были нежно-розовыми, а зрачки огромными. Это выглядело очень сексуально. К тому же, когда Стэнли входил, Ричи почувствовал от него лёгкий запах пота, который ещё больше его возбуждал. От совокупности всех этих факторов сконцентрироваться с каждой секундой становилось для Тозиера всё сложнее и сложнее.

– Стэн, давай не будем тянуть резину. Мы оба знаем, что ты здесь не просто так, – многозначно поднял брови Тозиер.

Урис резко к нему развернулся и измерил злобным взглядом.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Ричард? За кого ты меня принимаешь? – возмутился он.

Ричи удивился такой реакцией и немного растерялся:

– О... Прости. Я подумал, что ты уже подумал насчёт нас и наших отношений... Ммм. Прости. Ещё раз. Я тебя не тороплю.

Напряжённые плечи Стэнли немного опустились. Парень мысленно пристыдил себя за то, что, похоже, похабные догадки насчёт его ночного визита были только в его голове.

Урис поджал губы и снова опустил глаза.

«Блять-блять-блять! Ты всё испортил. Сделай что-нибудь, Ричи. Быстро! Быстро!» – в панике думал Тозиер.

– Эмм... – протянул Ричи, чтобы заполнить тишину между ними.

Стэнли поднял глаза и снова на него посмотрел.

– Ты голодный, Стэн? – начал быстро соображать парень. – У меня в холодильник есть каша. На вид она такая, как будто её уже ели до тебя, но, на самом деле, она вкусная. Моя мама вкусно готовит, ты же знаешь. Я просто такое не люблю. 

Стэн слегка улыбнулся:

– Нет, спасибо Ричи. Я не голоден. 

– О, – поднял он указательный палец. – Мы можем устроить марафон фильмов. У меня даже есть видеокассета с твоим любимым... этот, как его. «Ветра уносят»?

– «Унесённые ветром».

– Да, именно...

Во рту у Ричи вдруг пересохло. Он больше не мог сказать ни слова. Лёгкая улыбка Стэна очень походила на снисходительную... Тозиер догадывался о том, что ему сейчас хотели сказать. 

«Конечно... О чём я думал? На что я надеялся? Он тянет время не просто так», – с горечью думал он. 

– Ричи... Ты прав. Я пришёл не просто так. – тихо начал Стэн. – То, что ты мне сказал сегодня, правда?

Тозиер на мгновение закрыл глаза, мысленно набрался сил, и снова открыл:

– Да. Правда. Всё до единого слова. 

– То есть, ты меня действительно любишь. Ну, не как друга, не как брата, как...

– Да. Именно так, – спокойным голосом говорил Ричи. Что бы не сказал Стэн – он был готов это принять.

Урис шумно выдохнул через рот:

– Тогда мне кажется, что это глупо... Если ты меня любишь, а я люблю тебя, глупо не спросить...

Глаза Ричи стали огромными. Ему, на мгновение, даже перехватило дыхание.

–...Ну... Ну, я не знаю, может ты не из тех парней... Ты хотел бы со мной встречаться? – закончил Стэн.

У Ричи уже во второй раз за эти пять минут отняло дар речи. 

Стэнли нервно облизнул губы, а внутри у него всё сжалось:

– Если ты не хочешь, то мы можем пойти на компромисс.

– Стэн... – выдохнул он. – Ты и правда хочешь быть со мной?

– Да. Хочу. И всегда хотел, – твёрдо ответил он.


	10. ========== Часть 10. Птичка ==========

– Стэн... – выдохнул Тозиер. – Ты и правда хочешь быть со мной?

– Да. Хочу. И всегда хотел, – твёрдо ответил он. 

Ричи медленно подошёл к нему, протянул руки и крепко прижал к себе.

– Сейчас я чувствую себя самым счастливым на земле, – прошептал Тозиер.

– Ричи... – обнял его в ответ Стэн и расслабился, ведь больше не нужно было скрывать факт того, что в этих руках он просто таял.

Тозиер уткнулся носом в мягкие волосы Стэна и вдохнул еле заметный запах шампуня.

«Персик... Да! Я всегда это знал. Я чувствовал! Аромат персика подходит ему больше всего», – подумал Ричи и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

Дыхание обоих парней начало становиться глубже и чаще.

Ричи немного отстранился, облизал свои губы и влюблёнными глазами смотрел на Стэна. Уже в следующую минуту Урис прикрыл глаза и потянулся к нему.

– Погоди, я не могу так, – резко отстранился Ричи и вырвался из объятий.

Стэнли так ошарашило это действие, что он не мог пошевелиться. Он удивлённо смотрел на Тозиера и чувствовал себя обманутым.

– Не подумай, что я принципе не могу. Ещё как могу... – начал оправдываться Ричи. 

– Ничего страшного. Я всё понимаю, – холодным тоном перебил его Стэн. – Мне просто показалось, что ты будешь не против, – отвёл он взгляд и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, чтобы было не так жарко. – Прости. 

– Нет-нет, – выставил руки вперёд Ричи. – Ты не так понял. Я очень даже не против. Я только «за», но... Мне кажется, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент...

– Но поче... О Боже! – в панике обнял самого себя Стэн и начал испуганно рассматриваться по сторонам. – Твои родители дома? – с ужасом в голосе прошептал он.

– Нет, их нет. Я дома один, – успокаивал его Тозиер. 

– Тогда в чём дело? – сдвинул брови Стэн.

Прекрасный момент превратился в сущую катастрофу, а Ричи даже не может толком объяснить причину своего поведения.

Тозиер шумно выдохнул:

– Дай мне минутку, – показал он указательным пальцем правой руки на потолок. – Я подберу правильные слова.

Стэнли кивнул, спрятал руки в карманы и начал мысленно прокручивать в голове разные варианты того, что сейчас ему скажет Ричи. 

«Может, всё это с самого начала было шуткой? Ну, признание и прочее? Может, он меня даже не целовал тогда, когда я был пьян. Откуда мне знать? Может, на следующее утро Ричи всем всё рассказал и вместе с остальными придумал план... А завтра «неудачники» будут слушать его рассказ о том, как Стэн приехал среди ночи и умолял его поцеловать... а все будут смеяться», – непроизвольно подумал Стэн, но сразу же отогнал эти мысли. Его друзья не могли с ним поступить так жестоко.

Тозиер немного успокоился, собрался с мыслями и начал говорить:

– Я очень хочу тебе сейчас поцеловать. Правда. Чуть ли не больше всего на свете... Но не могу. Я хорошо себя знаю, понимаешь? Сначала захочу поцеловать, потом больше прикосновений, а там уже... – сделал он движение руками, которое значит «продолжай». – ...Сам понимаешь.

Стэн вопросительно поднял брови.

– В смысле, Стэниель? Захочу сорвать с тебя одежду и насадить на свой член! Чего ты как маленький? Блять! – топнул он ногой. – Всё равно получилось грубо... – сказал он самому себе, а потом подошёл к Стэну и взял его за руку. – Я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно. Так, как надо, понимаешь? Ты должен быть готов к чему-то большему, потому что, ну, знаешь, я не до конца уверен, что смогу вовремя остановиться, – сжал он его руку чуть сильнее, а потом отпустил.

– Аа, – понимающе протянул Урис. – Ты просто заботишься о моём благополучии, Ричард? Спасибо. Я польщён, – спокойно сказал он.

Ричи активно кивал.

Стэн развернулся и пошёл в сторону выхода. Тозиер грустно вздохнул, немного опустил голову, снял очки и начал их протирать краем футболки, чтобы немного отвлечься.

Ровно через минуту он услышал, что Стэнли к нему возвращается. Парень поднял голову:

– Ты что-то заб...?

Урис быстро прошёл мимо него. Тозиер пару раз моргнул, надел очки и посмотрел в сторону двери. Его взгляд упал на чужие кеды. Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Стэнли снял свою обувь и направился...

Ричи побежал за ним. Он стал в дверном проёме и непонимающе смотрел на Стэна. Тот стоял в его комнате, поставив руки в боки, и осматривался.

– У тебя в комнате сейчас так убрано, – не до конца верил своим собственным словам Урис. – Даже брошенных на стуле вещей нет, – указал он рукой. – Впервые такое вижу.

Ричи на секунду завис, а потом всё-таки смог ответить:

– Я всегда так хорошо убираюсь перед тем, как куда-то уехать больше, чем на день. Если мою маму переклинит – ей взбредёт в голову устроить уборку в моей комнате... А мне это совсем ни к чему. 

– Хм. Я понял. Мне нравится. Так когда твои родители вернутся, говоришь? 

– Нуу... Мама не раньше восьми, а папа около одиннадцати утра, – подошёл к Стэну Ричи. – Почему ты...?

Урис сорвался с места, взял будильник с тумбочки и быстро поставил звонок на семь утра. Затем он подошёл к открытой нараспашку двери и закрыл её. 

В этот момент Тозиер всё понял. Можно было с самого начала догадаться, что Стэнли, как обычно, внимательно выслушает все аргументы, но всё равно поступит так, как считает нужным. 

Урис успел только развернуться, как Ричи тут же прижал его своим горячим телом и промурлыкал ему на ухо:

– У тебя есть последний шанс вырваться из этой клетки, моя маленькая птичка.

Стэнли очень понравилось то, как его назвали. Это было слово, которое подходило ему больше всего.

– Твоя птичка не хочет вырываться, – прошептал Стэн в ответ.

Тозиер шумно выдохнул и начал покрывать шею Уриса мелкими поцелуями.

– Ричард?.. – задрожал всем телом Стэнли и схватился за чужие плечи. 

«Опа. Шея твоя эрогенная зона, Стэниэль? Хорошо, буду знать», – ехидно подумал Ричи и провёл языком по нежной коже. 

– А чего же моя птичка хочет? – снова промурлыкал Тозиер, а затем посмотрел Стэну прямо в глаза.

Урис несколько секунд смотрел на него помутнённым взглядом, а затем прильнул к чужому уху надменно улыбнулся:

– Того же, что и ты... Сорви с меня одежду и посади на свой член.

Тозиер закатил глаза от удовольствия. В обычной жизни от Стэна даже объятья редко перепадали, а слышать от него подобное было на грани реальности.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь, – страстно сказал Ричи. Он взял Стэна за руку, повёл его за собой, а затем толкнул на свою кровать. Урис поддался и лёг на спину, по-глупому улыбаясь. Тозиер скинул очки и положил их возле будильника.

Стэнли резко сел и жадно на него посмотрел:

– Скинь футболку.

Ричи послушался, а затем пошло ухмыльнулся:

– Так тебе нравится больше?

– Намного, – похотливо облизал свои губы Стэн, а затем протянул руку к Ричи. Тот склонился над ним. Сначала Урис провёл указательным пальцем по чужой ключице, потом вверх по шее, к подбородку. После этого он положил свою ладонь Ричи на щеку и большим пальцем провёл по скуле. 

– Как можно быть таким красивым? – завороженно прошептал Стэнли. – Это должно быть противозаконно, – с упоением рассматривал он губы Тозиера вблизи. 

Ричи на мгновение улыбнулся, а затем приблизился ещё ближе. Стэнли прикрыл глаза и потянулся к нему навстречу...

Уже спустя несколько мгновений они оба лежали на кровати и целовались, делая это так, как будто завтра наступит конец света.

Спустя некоторое время Ричи разорвал их поцелуй:

– Ты очень вкусный. 

Стэнли смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами и улыбался. Сейчас он чувствовал себя пьяным.

– Хочешь, чтобы я привязал тебя к кровати, моя птичка? – кокетливо сказал Тозиер.

Сначала Стэнли немного испугался такого предложения, но потом решил согласиться. Во-первых, ему не хотелось разочаровать Ричи и не оправдать его ожидания, во-вторых, он ему достаточно доверяет, чтобы позволить сделать с собой подобное, в-третьих, это звучало интересно. К тому же, если Урис хочет встречаться с этим парнем, то ему априори нужно становится смелее во всём.

– Хочу, – не очень уверенно сказал Стэн.

Ричи удивлённо моргнул. Он даже не надеялся, что Стэнли согласится. Это предложение было сказано только для того, чтобы подразнить. Но похоже правду говорят, что в тихом омуте черти водятся.

– Правда? Ты в этом уверен? – переспросил Тозиер.

– Угу, – кивнул Стэнли, уже в который раз удивляясь своим странным решениям этой ночью.

Ричи быстро встал с кровати, подошёл к шкафу и достал оттуда свой второй кожаный ремень. Первый был на нём.

Парень вернулся к Стэну, осторожно взял его руку и начал её привязывать к изголовью кровати. 

Стэнли наблюдал за его движениями и думал о том, что Ричи сейчас вдвойне сексуален. Наверное, согласиться на подобное было не такой уж плохой идеей.

Тозиер хмыкнул и улыбнулся уголками губ.

– В чём дело? – спросил Стэн, подозревая о том, что его мысли могли прочитать.

– Я просто подумал о том, что у тебя очень красивые тонкие запястья... Короче пиздатые, – весело сказал Ричи, но затем грустно улыбнулся.

Стэнли догадался, о чём Ричи сейчас подумал.

– Я с тех пор их больше не резал. Я же тебе обещал, что не буду, – серьёзно сказал Урис.

Тозиер склонился над ним, положил свою ладонь на левую щеку Стэна, а затем чмокнул его в правый висок.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Ричи. – Ты слишком прекрасен для того, чтобы вредить самому себе.

Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Ты собираешься продолжать или как? – с озорством в голосе первым нарушил тишину Урис.

Ричи хохотнул и обошёл кровать.

– Ещё как готов, – снял он с себя ремень, а затем и штаны. – Одежда мне уже не понадобится, – пафосно отбросил он штаны в сторону. 

Стэнли засмеялся и подал свободную руку.

– О. Мадемуазель! – схватил её Ричи и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. – Шоу сейчас начнётся, – кокетливо сказал он и начал привязывать вторую руку к изголовью кровати. 

Когда всё было готово, Стэнли потянул руки на себя, но они не поддавались. Ремни не давили на запястья, но держали крепко.

Ричи жадно смотрел на Стэна: такого желанного и такого беззащитного перед ним сейчас. Уже совсем скоро эта милая птичка будет в его власти целиком и полностью.

– Что-то не так? – сдвинул брови Стэн. Ричи просто стоял и ничего не делал.

– Давай, я завяжу тебе глаза, – сказал он в ответ.

– Ну, я даже не знаю... – неуверенно сказал Стэн. Ему было непривычно то, что он всё меньше и меньше будет контролировать ситуацию.

Ричи подбежал к шкафу и достал оттуда ярко-красную бандану с чёрными черепами.

– Погоди. Я же ещё не согласился, – возмутился Стэн.

– М. Правда? – поднял брови Ричи. – Ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы попытаться меня остановить, верно? – ухмыльнулся он.

Урис цокнул языком и послушно приподнял голову, чтобы можно было завязать ему глаза. Действительно, легче было не упираться и просто согласиться на такую мелочь.

«Вот теперь он мой», – подумал Ричи и лёг возле Стэна. Для начала ему хотелось Уриса немного подразнить.

– Знаешь... Пожалуй, я не буду выключать свет. Я хочу на тебя смотреть. Видеть, как ты реагируешь на мои прикосновения, извиваешься, как краснеют твои щёки и выступают мурашки по коже...

– Хах. Немного ты увидишь без очков, – попытался скрыть своё смущение Стэнли, но нервные нотки в голосе его выдавали. Ричи это заметил и самодовольно улыбнулся. Он бы продолжил говорить, но ему уже хотелось прикоснуться.

Тозиер сдвинул ноги Стэна, осторожно сел на них чуть выше колен, и, немного наклонившись, положил ему руки на грудь.

Стэнли через ткань своих штанов почувствовал каким горячим было тело Ричи.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я сорвал с тебя одежду? Так и будет, – сжал Ричи пальцами чужую рубашку. – А затем я тебя выебу. Выебу так, что ты не сможешь нормально ходить неделю.

Стэнли нервно сглотнул:

– Рич... Ричард, пожалуйста...

– Что? О чём ты меня умоляешь?

– Будь со мной нежным, ладно? Я просто...

– Чшш, – Ричи прикрыл рот Уриса рукой и практически лёг на парня всем телом. – Обещаю, – убрал он руку и поцеловал Стэнли в губы. Затем Тозиер начал целовать его шею, время от времени, покусывая нежную кожу. Для Стэна, по ощущениях, это было как электрический разряд, который проникал под кожу и распространялся по всему телу. Когда оба парня достаточно возбудились, Ричи выпрямился. Пара резких движений и пуговицы от рубашки Уриса полетели в разные стороны.

Стэнли глубоко вдохнул через рот от этого неожиданного действия.

Грудь, шея, область чуть ниже пупка, ключица... Теперь прикосновения Ричи нельзя было предугадать. Каждое из них было как сюрприз.

– А теперь наступило время узнать, везде ли у тебя кудрявые волосы, – провёл Ричи рукой вдоль чужой ширинки.

Стэнли дёрнулся от этого прикосновения. Ему уже давно было там тесновато.

Ричи встал и начал снимать со Стэна штаны вместе с трусами. 

– А кто это тут у нас? Пожалуй, мне нужно с ним познакомиться, – Ричи лизнул свою ладонь, а затем начал водить ею по члену Уриса: от головки к основанию и обратно. Парень отзывался на каждое движение Тозиера.

– Тебе нравится? – ухмылялся Ричи. – Ты наверное не дрочишь, Стэниэль. Не из таких, верно? А зря, очень зря. Хотя, что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время в этом ни ты, ни я, нуждаться не будем. Верно, моя птичка? – остановился он и убрал руку.

Стэнли тяжело дышал и прикусывал нижнюю губу, чтобы не начать умолять Ричи продолжить то, что он только что делал.

Тозиер быстро снял свои трусы, раздвинул ноги Стэна и сел между ними. 

– Ты готов к продолжению? – серьёзно спросил он.

Урис молчал.

– Стэн?

– Да. Да, я готов, – сжал он привязанные руки в кулаки и напрягся всем телом.

– Расслабься, Стэн, – тихо сказал Ричи и нежно провёл руками по внешней стороне бёдер Уриса. – Я не буду этого делать, если ты не готов.

Стэнли медленно разжал кулаки:

– Всё нормально... Я готов. Я хочу.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Ричи, а затем засунул в рот два пальца, чтобы их хорошенько увлажнить своей слюной. Он только приблизительно знал, как всё это происходит у парней. Для начала Тозиер делал так, как было бы приятно ему, обращая внимание на то, как на это реагирует Стэнли.

«В сухую нельзя – будет больнее. Сразу входить нельзя, сначала нужно пальцами, чтобы не так резко», – мысленно руководствовался логикой Тозиер. Он чувствовал на себе всю ответственность за первый опыт Стэна. 

Ричи медленно вошёл одним пальцем и начал двигать им назад-вперёд. Затем он добавил второй.

Стэнли начал слегка выгибаться, постоянно облизывая губы и, время от времени, постанывая.

Наблюдая за этим, Тозиер больше не мог себя сдерживать. Он лизнул ладонь свободной руки, а затем провёл ею по своему члену. Теперь Ричи начал медленно входить в Стэнли во всю длину. Урис крепко сжал челюсти, чтобы не вскрикивать. Во-первых, его могли услышать соседи. Шанс был небольшим, но всё же. Во-вторых, Урис немного стеснялся того, что ему хотелось выкрикивать «да», «продолжай» и прочее в этом роде.

Ричи приподнял узкие бёдра Стэна и начал двигаться, ускоряя темп. Было очень приятно. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, а по коже стекал пот. Когда у Стэнли всё же вырывалось «Ммм...» или «Ричи!..», Тозиер начинал чувствовать себя увереннее и продолжал усерднее. 

Когда Тозиер почувствовал, что скоро кончит, он подумал «О нет! Не так скоро. Нужно менять позу!»

– Что ты делаешь? Что происходит? – взволновано спросил Урис, когда Тозиер вдруг оставил его, а затем начал отвязывать его левую руку. – Твои родители вернулись?

– Нет! – сказал громче, чем следовало, возбуждённый Ричи. – Ты хотел, чтобы я посадил тебя на свой член? Сейчас всё будет.

Левая рука Стэна освободилась. Урис тут же снял повязку со своих глаз. Это всё происходило так быстро и неожиданно, добавляя какого-то азарта.

Ричи отвязал вторую руку Стэнли и сел на кровать, помогая скинуть эту ебучую рубашку, которая могла помешать.

– Не тяни! Манжеты застёгнуты.

– Бляяяяя!

Как только они это сделали, Ричи притянул Стэнли к себе:

– Поворачивайся спиной. 

Стэнли послушался, а затем привстал и начал медленно насаживаться на член Тозиера до упора. Стэн тяжело дышал несколько секунд, а затем упёрся правой рукой о кровать:

– Помоги мне... – сказал он, и Ричи обхватил его руками, помогая двигаться вверх-вниз.

– Прыгай, прыгай на нём, прыгай... – горячо шептал Тозиер. Стэнли так хорошо двигался, так старался и постоянно сжимался, что Ричи просто сносило крышу.

– О Стэн... Мой Стэниэль... моя прекрасная птичка, – теперь уже постанывал Ричи. – Как хорошо... Ты так хорош... Ты лучший, люблю тебя, ты лучший... Ооо, Стээээн! – слегка откинул он голову назад, а уже в следующее мгновение крепко прижал к себе Уриса и вместе с ним повалился на правый бок, чтобы продолжить по-другому.

Стэнли согнул ноги в коленях, а Тозиер начал очень быстро двигать бёдрами.

Урис сильно зажмурился и поджал губы, а затем начал левой рукой надрачивать себе в том же ритме, в котором двигался член в его заднице.

– А! Ах! Аааххх... – первым кончил Стэн. Это было чувство, которые было сложно с чем-то сравнить. Как будто, он всё время был на грани чего-то, а потом раз, и он эту грань перепрыгнул. Возбуждение вспышками вышло из его тела вместе со спермой.

«Он кончил. Он только что кончил от моего большого члена в своей прекрасной попке!» – пронеслось в голове Ричи, и это стало для него последней каплей. 

Стэнли почувствовал сперму Ричи внутри себя.

Тозиер вытащил свой член. Несколько мгновений они просто лежали в той же позе и восстанавливая дыхание.

– Стэн? – осторожно спросил Ричи.

– М?

– Тебе понравилось? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Всё хорошо, Ричард... Я... Мне понравилось. Очень. Ты исполнил всё, что я просил. – улыбнулся уголками губ Урис. – А ты как? 

Ричи чмокнул его в плечо:

– Я в восторге. Ты самое лучшее, что могло со мной произойти... Ты же знаешь, что я не девственник...

– Сложно этого не знать. – перебил его Стэн и напрягся. – Ты этим два месяца хвастался, не умолкая.

– Когда я был с ней, то представлял, что я с тобой... Но настоящий ты намного лучше, чем я мог когда либо себе представить. 

Глаза Стэна расширились. Ему сложно было поверить в услышанное, поэтому парень решил, что Ричи немного преувеличивает.

Урис попытался встать.

– Стой! Ты куда? – всполошился Ричи.

– Мне нужно в душ.

– Нет-нет-нет! Полежи со мной, а тогда пойдёшь. Всего пять минут. 

– Ну, ладно... Но только пять минут.

Ричи и Стэнли лежали полностью голые под одеялом. Это был волшебный момент, когда больше никого в мире не существовало. Тревоги, ответственность, осуждение других – они столкнутся с этим потом, но не сейчас.

«Вот ещё немного полежу и пойду в душ», – подумал Стэнли перед тем, как уснул.

***

Стэнли спросонья скривился от противного звонка будильника и хотел спрятаться под одеяло с головой, но вдруг его ударили рукой по лицу. Урис тут же распахнул глаза и злобно оттолкнул Ричи, который с закрытыми глазами пытался дотянуться к будильнику.

Стэнли выключил будильник и прикрыл глаза. Тозиер тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Уже в следующее мгновение Урис открыл глаза снова. Он только что вспомнил события, которые произошли несколько часов назад. Парень резко сел на кровати и схватил будильник. У него оставалось не так уж и много времени к приходу миссис Тозиер.

«Нужно было его не слушать и сходить в душ. Теперь всё чешется», – встал Стэнли с кровати.

– Ооо... – протянул он. – Слишком много спортивных нагрузок было вчера... Ой, много... – ворчал он себе под нос, когда выключал свет в комнате. Лампочка горела всю ночь.

Полностью голым Урис пошёл в ванную.

«Вот будет весело, если мама Ричи вернётся чуть раньше... Ммм. Какое интересное получится утро», – саркастично думал он. – «Нужно было ставить будильник на пять утра. Хотя радуйся, что ты проснулся не от выкрика «Что тут происходит? Боже мой! Почему вы оба голые? Я звоню твоим родителям, Стэн!» », – от этой картины в его голове у Уриса пошли неприятные мурашки по коже.

Быстро приняв душ и одолжив одно из полотенец, Стэн вернулся в комнату Ричи. На всё было потрачено около 20 минут.

Стэнли бросил полотенце на стул и начал собирать одежду с пола, чтобы в случае чего не возникло лишних вопросов. 

Он всё делал очень быстро, поэтому спустя пять минут, стоял уже почти одетым. Парень накинул рубашку, но не смог нащупать пуговицы. Он опустил голову. 

«А. Точно», – подумал парень и скинул рубашку. На ней осталось только три пуговицы, одна с которых висела практически на волоске. 

Стэнли подошёл к чужому шкафу и открыл его. Сменная одежда Уриса, которую он брал с собой в дом у озера, сейчас была в рюкзаке, которого он прошлой ночью оставил на заднем дворе у себя дома. Парень достал первую попавшуюся чистую футболку Ричи. Она была коричневого цвета с изображением Годзиллы.

«Подойдёт», – подумал Урис и её надел. Затем он спрятал свою рубашку в шкаф, чтобы она не бросалась в глаза, если сюда заглянет мама Ричи. Ему почему-то не пришло в голову, что эту рубашку можно взять с собой прямо сейчас.

Стэн подошёл к будильнику и посмотрел на время. У него оставалось примерно полчаса. Парень подошёл к спящему Ричи и чмокнул его в щеку на прощание. Ещё пару секунд он на него смотрел, а затем быстрыми шагами направился к выходу из комнаты.

***

Ричи очень хорошо выспался. Он открыл глаза, а затем повернулся на другой бок. Парень удивился тому, что рядом с ним сейчас не было Стэна.

«Странно. Где он? В душе?» – с этими мыслями Ричи протянул руку и взял с тумбочки очки. Он надел их и посмотрел на циферблат будильника. Его родители уже должны были вернуться и отсыпаться после ночной смены в спальне. Ричи надел халат и вышел в коридор. Он подошёл к входной двери и посмотрел туда, где вчера стояли кеды Стэнли.

«Похоже, моя птичка давным давно улетела», – грустно подумал он и вздохнул.


	11. ========== Часть 11. Возвращение в реальность ==========

Было около восьми часов вечера. Ричи сегодня сходил в душ, оделся, поменял постельное бельё, перекинулся пару слов с мамой, съел немного вчерашней каши и спрятался в своей комнате ото всех. Сейчас он лежал на кровати в обнимку с рубашкой Стэнли, которую, к своему удивлению, нашёл в шкафу. 

Воспоминания о вчерашней ночи не вписывались в ту реальность, в которой Ричи находился. Уж слишком сильно эти события выбивались из его привычного потока жизни, и поэтому он прокручивал их в голове снова и снова. 

«Почему Стэн уехал так рано, даже не попрощавшись? Почему после всего он не захотел провести со мной немного времени?» – вдруг подумал Тозиер и нахмурился. Он уже много раз срывался с места и бежал к телефону, чтобы позвонить Урису. Ричи хотел услышать его голос, убедиться, что всё хорошо и что вчерашняя ночь была реальной.

«А что если он обиделся? Блять! Не нужно было его привязывать... И вообще нужно было его силой отправить домой. Хотя мы же не чужие люди и ночевали вместе уже тысячи и миллионы раз. Правда не так, но всё же. А зачем рубашку свою оставил? Это намёк на то, что я должен пришить пуговицы обратно? Он злится? Вряд ли... Сам же просил сорвать одежду... А что, если не нужно было воспринимать эту фразу буквально?» – не умолкали тревоги в голове Ричи.

– Ааа! Я больше так не могу! – схватил Тозиер подушку и накрыл её свою голову. – Я такими темпами с ума сойду, отвечаю, – отбросил он подушку и посмотрел на циферблат будильника. Вообще он планировал позвонить завтра, чтобы не показаться навязчивым, вот только такими темпами Ричи мог к этому моменту и не дожить.

«Восемь часов. Почти весь день прошёл ведь, правильно? Просто спрошу как дела и всё».

Уже через минуту Тозиер стоял возле телефона и в упор на него смотрел.

«Какого хуя, Ричи? Ты же собираешься звонить Стэну, а не самому секасному мальчику школы, с которым нет никаких шансов. Ебать! Возьми себя в руки и прекрати трястись, как желе. Стыдно за тебя! Хочешь блять позвонить – звони!» – мысленно ругал себя парень.

Ричи резко выдохнул, взял трубку и начал набирать номер, который знал наизусть.

Сначала были гудки, а потом прозвучал женский голос:

– Алло?

– Добрый вечер, миссис Урис. А Стэн дома?

– Добрый вечер, Ричи. Конечно дома, а где ему ещё быть? Мы сейчас ужинаем. Ты что-то хотел? 

– О. Простите, я не хотел прерывать вашу трапезу. Передайте Стэну, чтобы он позвонил мне, когда освободится. Спасибо. До свидания. 

– Хорошо. До свидания, – с подозрением в голосе сказала миссис Урис. 

Ричи поспешно положил трубку. Он всегда вёл себя крайне воспитанно и учтиво, когда разговаривал с родителями своих друзей или с другими взрослыми, от которых у него могли быть проблемы. В разговорах с матерью Стэнли и вовсе нужно быть крайне осторожным. Она сложная женщина, которая переживала и тревожилась насчёт мелочей, считала своё мнение единственным правильным и пыталась всё контролировать. С такими людьми Ричи было особенно тяжело общаться, потому что после каждой фразы хотелось взять и послать. 

***

Как только Стэнли приехал домой – сразу прокрался на задний двор. Он поставил свой велосипед, достал из рюкзака со сменной одеждой рубашку и переодел футболку, которую взял у Ричи. 

План Стэна был идеально исполнен. Теперь никто ничего не мог заподозрить. Его родители спали когда он вернулся, поэтому не составило особого труда солгать насчёт того, что он вернулся не вчера вечером, а сегодня утром.

– Что вы там делали? Чем занимались? – начала расспрашивать своего сына миссис Урис, как только они сели завтракать.

– Ничего особенного. Поздравляли Билла, играли в настольные игры, смотрели фильмы, ходили на озеро, устраивали пикник, – безразлично сказал Стэнли, профессионально подбирая именно то, что хотела услышать его мать. 

– Пили, наверное. Так ведь, Стэнли? – лукаво взглянул мистер Урис на своего сына.

– Нет. Не пили. Я же говорил, что алкоголя не будет, – нахмурился Стэн.

– Да что ты мне врёшь? Думаешь, что я не знаю какая сейчас молодёжь? – возмутился его отец.

– Тогда зачем спрашивать, если всё равно мне не веришь, – холодно сказал парень, наливая себе апельсиновый сок. Не имело значения что скажет Стэн: правду или ложь. Его отцу с самого начала не нравилась эта идея с поездкой, поэтому он только искал повод к чему докопаться.

– Ну, что ты, дорогой, они же были с родственниками Билла. Я уверена, что их контролировали, – успокоила своего мужа миссис Урис.

– Да, наверное, так и есть... Но лучше бы он уже нашёл себе девушку и проводил время с ней. Вон, даже у Билла какая-никакая, а есть. 

Стэнли мысленно закатил глаза. Снова та же самая тема.

– Я об этом пока не думаю. Для меня учёба сейчас важнее, – сказал парень заранее приготовленный ответ.

– А пора бы...

– Это ты сейчас о Беверли Марш говоришь? – перебила своего мужа миссис Урис. – Лучше уж никакой, чем такая. Она же проститутка. Стэнли такие точно не подходят...

Стэн дальше уже слушал. Его родители разговаривали о его жизни и будущем так, как будто самого парня в комнате сейчас не было.

«Добро пожаловать домой», – подумал Стэнли.

Весь день Стэн помогал отцу в гараже, расплачиваясь за свою «гулянку». Его день пролетел незаметно. 

Около восьми вечера семья Урис села ужинать.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Стэнли даже не обратил на это внимания, пока не услышал из соседней комнаты «Добрый вечер, Ричи...». Сердце парня пропустило удар. Он испуганно бросил взгляд на отца, как будто было достаточно одного «Ричи», чтобы тот сразу узнал, чем занимался его сын прошлой ночью. 

– Кто это был? – спросил мистер Урис.

– Ричи. Он спрашивал насчёт Стэнли, – села женщина на своё место, а затем обратилась к сыну. – Он просил, чтобы ты ему перезвонил.

– Да, точно. Я же обещал, что позвоню ему сегодня. Совсем забыл, – хотел встать из-за стола Стэнли.

– Сядь обратно, – скомандовал мистер Урис. – Ничего страшного, ещё подождёт. Прерывать семейный ужин из-за него? Обойдётся. Вечно твои друзья тобой помыкают. 

Стэн кивнул и продолжил свою трапезу.

***

Ричи сидел на кухне, чтобы быть ближе к телефону. Спустя некоторое время раздался звонок.

– Это меня! – крикнул парень и радостно взял трубку. – Да. Ричи на дроте. 

– Привет, – спокойно сказал Стэн. На самом деле у него внутри бушевали эмоции. Во-первых, из-за того, что он слышал голос человека, о котором думал весь день. Во-вторых, потому что каждой клеточкой тела боялся, что его родители могут случайно услышать их разговор и догадаться обо всём.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

– Как дела? – по-глупому спросил Тозиер.

– Всё хорошо, – громко сказал он, а затем практически прошептал. – Что-то случилось?

– Нет. Ничего не случилось, – слегка растерялся парень. – Я просто хотел... Хотел... 

– Давай поговорим при встрече, ладно? 

– При встрече? Почему? – начал тревожиться Ричи. – Ты не хочешь со мной говорить?

– Хочу, но лучше обсудить всё вживую.

– Обсудить? Что обсудить? – начал покрываться холодным потом Тозиер. – Я что-то сделал не так?

– Всё так. Не волнуйся. Только ничего пока не говори остальным, ладно? Обо всём.

– Ладно... – немного сдвинул брови Тозиер. – ...Как скажешь... Ты же не жалеешь о том, что произошло между нами?

– До встречи, Ричард, – резко сказал Стэн и положил трубку.

– Я люблю тебя! – в отчаянии крикнул Тозиер, но не успел. Ответом ему были только гудки.

Стэнли тяжело дышал. Он пытался говорить так, чтобы это было одновременно понятно для Ричи и не подозрительно для его родителей. Если бы его воля, то он прямо сейчас поехал к своему любимому и не расставался бы с ним ни на секунду... Вот только всё было не так просто.

Ричи стоял и крепко сжимая телефонную трубку. Он не понимал в чём дело и что между ними могло произойти. Всё же должно было быть так просто. Они ведь признались друг другу в чувствах и определились чего хотят... Или нет?

«Может я себя просто накручиваю? Сразу наехал на него. Блять!» – Ричи положил трубку. – «Да и он хорош! Нахуя так трепать мне нервы, Стэниэль? Вечно ты всё усложняешь...» – направился парень в свою комнату, но его мысли прервал телефонный звонок.

Тозиер замер на месте, а потом рванул и схватил трубку:

– Да! Я здесь!

– П-привет, Рич.

– Привет, Билл, – с меньшим энтузиазмом в голосе сказал Тозиер, но радость в голосе он поддерживал. 

– Какие у тебя планы на завтра, д-д-дружище?

– М... Не знаю. Ничего конкретного. А что?

– Как насчёт того, чтобы п-п-прийти ко мне? 

– Ты соскучился по мне так быстро? Ваууу. А Беверли не будет ревновать? – в привычной манере шутил Ричи.

Денбро засмеялся:

– Если т-ты рассчитываешь на романтичное рандеву, то его придётся отложить. Б-б-будут и остальные ребята. Мне просто есть, что вам всем рассказать. К-кое-что интересное... – с нотками загадочности сказал Денбро.

Ричи улыбнулся. Скорее всего, речь пойдёт о втором подарке, который получил на шестнадцатилетие от Беверли Билл.

– Конечно, я приду. Только скажи время.

– Приходи в час дня. Д-д-думаю, что к этому времени все соберутся.

– Хорошо! Тогда до встречи.

– П-пока.

Тозиер положил трубку. Ему стоило многих усилий, чтобы не начать расспрашивать насчёт того, точно ли завтра на их встрече будет Стэн.

«Так. Ладно. Возьми себя в руки. Завтра ты его увидишь и всё будет хорошо. Будет! Хорошо!» – подумал Ричи и сжал кулаки. – «Так... Хочу набухаться. Нет. Никакого бухать. Напьюсь – поеду к нему под окнами серенады петь», – Тозиер улыбнулся. Он представил себе эту картину. Ему ничего не стояло это сделать, даже несмотря на то, что пел он, честно говоря, не очень.

Ричи зашёл в свою комнату, лёг на кровать и начал представлять то, как они со Стэном пьют один молочный коктейль на двоих, сидят в кино на последнем ряду и целуются, проводят вместе ночи и, обязательно, утро.

С этими мечтаниями цвета сахарной ваты, Ричи уснул.

***

Стэнли почти всю ночь не мог уснуть. Он томно вздыхал и переворачивался на другой бок, повторяя эти два действия снова и снова. Ему не давали покоя мысли и воспоминания о Ричи. 

«Уже завтра я его снова увижу», – подумал Стэн и снова вздохнул.

– Ммм... – перевернулся парень на другой бок. – Почему всё так? – спросил он пустоту и подмял под себя подушку.

«Почему мы живём в мире, где быть геем преступление? Я же этого не выбирал, а просто влюбился. И как в Ричи можно не влюбиться? У меня не было ни единого шанса... Папа так сильно хочет, чтобы я уже наконец-то нашёл девушку, а если узнает, что я нашёл себе парня – отречётся от меня, если не убьет. А как отнесутся к этому все остальные «неудачники»? Какой ужас! Они же никогда не смогут общаться с нами так, как раньше, если и вовсе не прекратят. Я не смогу этого пережить. Тем более, если бы я тогда не напился, то никогда не склонил Ричи к подобному, не дал бы надежду... Теперь мучаться придётся нам обоим. Это я во всём виноват. Зачем я предложил встречаться? Я сделал только хуже. Господи, прошу, пускай наши друзья никогда не узнают о том, какие отношения теперь связывают меня и Ричарда», – думал Стэнли и тихо плакал в подушку. Когда он успокоился, то сразу уснул.


	12. ========== Часть 12. Предатель ==========

Ричи проснулся рано. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом, как о Стэнли и их сегодняшней встрече у Билла.

«Он точно должен там быть. А как по-другому? Уверен, что моя птичка хочет встретиться со мной так же сильно, как и я», – сгорал от нетерпения парень.

Тозиер почти всё утро прокручивал в голове картинки того, как при их встрече Урис будет бросать на него неоднозначные взгляды, время от времени томно вздыхая. Они обязательно сядут рядом и будут «случайно» прикасаться друг к другу, желая найти отговорку для замыливания глаз остальным «Неудачникам», чтобы остаться наедине.

***

Ричи полностью собрался, когда на часах было только полдвенадцатого. Он, скрестив ноги, сидел на своей кровати и злобно смотрел на циферблат будильника.

«Какого хуя, Биллиам? Нельзя было договориться встретиться чуть раньше?» – вскинул он руки в немом отчаянии и снова нахмурился.

Тозиер выехал намного раньше, чем планировал, и уже ровно в двенадцать часов звонил в дверной звонок Билла.

– П-привет, Ричи, – открыл ему дверь Денбро. Родители парня сейчас были на работе. 

– Хееей! Здравствуй, Большой Билл. Я один из первых? Хотел быть у тебя первым, понимаешь? Самым первым, чтобы запомниться на всю жизнь, понимаешь? – подмигнул Тозиер.

Билл засмеялся:

– П-прости, дорогой, но мою девственность забрал Эдди. Он с-сейчас сидит на кухне.

– Да ладно! – широко раскрыл глаза Ричи. – Шутишь! Эдди? Не может этого быть. Я думал, что после побега в дом у озера, наш Эддичка будет под домашним арестом, как минимум, двадцать лет, не меньше.

– П-п-проходи и сам всё узнаешь, – отошёл Билл и жестом показал, что рад приветствовать гостя в своих апартаментах.

Ричи широко улыбнулся и побежал на кухню.

– Ааа! Это и правда ты! – он показушно схватился за голову, а затем сделал вид, что молится. – Или же это прекрасное видение, сошедшее на меня, во славу былым дням?

Каспбрэк пару секунд на него смотрел, сдвинув брови и пытаясь понять, что этим всем хочет сказать Тозиер.

– Да пошёл ты, Рич, – сдался Эдди и махнул на заскоки своего друга рукой.

– Не, чел... – сел парень рядом, поставил локти на стол, подпёр подбородок и широко открыл глаза. – Как ты здесь оказался? После твоей выходки мамка выгнала тебя из дома? Не самый худший вариант, знаешь ли. 

– Какой ещё вы... Ооо! Ты об этом? – наконец понял Эдди и откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь... Это невероятно интересная и увлекательная история. Она начинается с того момента, как я приехал ночью домой... – заговорщически сузил глаза парень.

– Правда? – выпрямился на своём месте Ричи.

Лицо Эдди в одно мгновение превратилось в безразличное:

– Конечно же, нет! Я просто сказал то, что ты хотел услышать.

Ричи театрально ударил ладонью по столу:

– Блять! Я так и знал. Денбро! – обратился он Биллу. – Налейте мне чаю, а то я кончаю.

Эдди слегка улыбнулся. Сегодня был поистине хороший день, если даже бестолковые шутки Ричи не вызывали раздражения, а наоборот.

Билл поднял брови и указательный палец вверх. Чай и правда был хорошей идеей, поэтому он сразу же начал доставать чашки. 

– Я в-вам тут домработницей нанимался? – показушно возмущался Денбро. – А на чай к-к-кто скидываться будет, а? А кипятить воду это т-тоже не бесплатно! – ворчал Билл, как старушка. По крайней мере, пытался.

Ричи и Эдди взорвались смехом. Они просто обожали когда Денбро начинал играть эту роль.

– А ты сегодня хорош, Биллиам, – играл бровями Ричи. – Могу расплатиться натурой, – слегка приподнял он футболку, кокетливо показывая кожу под ней.

Билл медленно повернул голову к Эдди и прошептал:

– С-с-спасай женщин и детей. Я возьму его на себя. П-помните меня как героя.

Парни снова засмеялись.

***

Билл наливал кипяток в чашки.

– Так как всё-таки получилось, что тебя не закрыли в подвале? Опять сбежал? – не мог успокоить своего интереса Ричи.

– Нет, что ты... Если честно, то сам не понимаю. Не понимаю как работает эта жизнь, – вздохнул он, а Тозиер кивнул, давая понять, что готов внимательно слушать. – Казалось бы, после того, как я её ослушался и уехал в тот загородный дом, по возвращении мне грозил армагеддон, но в итоге... – сказал Эдди и замолчал, задумавшись о своём.

– Что "в итоге"? – прошептал Ричи и Билл тоже прислушался.

– В итоге моя мама наоборот, стала как шёлковая. Она плакала и говорила как сильно меня любит. Говорила, что ценит, что не хочет терять, что мы отдалились друг от друга и прочее... Даже за два дня ещё ни разу не упрекнула за мой побег и вообще делает вид, что ничего не произошло... Я не понимаю, – говорил он, смотря перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. – Я, казалось бы, разбил ей сердце, предал...

– Не думай об этом, – перебил его Ричи и мотнул головой. – Это всё манипуляции. Она всего лишь эгоистичная сука, которая хочет контролировать твою жизнь.

– И всё же она моя мама... И она не так уж плоха, как кажется всем вам. 

– М-м-мы не спорим, Эдди, а п-просто считаем, что ты не должен ставить её счастье п-п-превыше своего. Видишь, как всё закончилось? Это з-з-значит, что ты сделал п-п-правильный выбор. П-пожалуйста, не чувствуй перед ней вину за то, ч-что ты имеешь смелость и наглость проживать свою жизнь. Ты её л-любишь, а не принадлежишь ей.

Эдди глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул:

– Пожалуй, вы оба в чём-то правы. 

– На, д-держи, – Билл поставил чашку с чаем перед другом. – Залейся ч-чаем и не парься. 

Эдди легонько улыбнулся. Билл сделал то же самое в ответ. 

Тозиер осторожно пододвинул свою любимую чашку с чаем и мечтательно вздохнул. Ричи провёл пальцем по одной из зелёных полосок. Как только парень впервые увидел эту чашку у Билла, то у него вспышкой возникла ассоциация со Стэнли и рубашками в полоску, которые тот так любил носить. Вот почему это была самая любимая чашка Ричи.

Тозиер подул на горячий чай.

В дверь позвонили. Билл посмотрел в сторону выхода из кухни, а затем сорвался с места.

«Это он. Это точно он, я чувствую», – подумал Ричи, но ошибся. Гостем оказался не Стэн, а Бен. – «Ничего страшного. Уже совсем скоро моя птичка будет здесь», – снова ошибся парень.

***

В час дня Ричи начал не на шутку нервничать. Он этого, естественно, не показывал, но ему вся эта ситуация вовсе не нравилась. Обычно Стэн приезжал заранее, или точно вовремя, а сейчас не хватало только его. Беверли не была приглашена, поскольку Билл хотел посидеть чисто мужской компанией.

– А Стэниэль точно говорил, что он сегодня будет? Ты ему вообще звонил? Может, забыл? Я не собираюсь вечность ждать того, кто так и не приедет, – небрежно бросил Ричи Биллу. – Чай у меня давно закончился, а твоим «мне есть кое-что вам рассказать» и не пахнет. 

– М. Я п-понял твой намёк, Рич. Сейчас пойду и ему п-позвоню. 

– На Стэна это не похоже, – подал голос Бен.

– Кстати, да, – поддержал Эдди. – Даже если у него вдруг появились планы, то он сразу бы предупредил, что не сможет.

Майкл кивнул. 

Ричи сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, а в голове у него роились тревожные мысли. Первое место из них занимали: «Он не хочет меня видеть. Он передумал. В последний момент передумал. Я сделал что-то не так... Он же так и не сказал мне вчера, что не жалеет, а взял и бросил трубку. Он не приехал только из-за меня».

Вскоре Билл вернулся:

– Я ему д-дважды звонил, но трубку никто не берёт.

– Может, он как раз выехал из дома и скоро будет? – предположил Майкл.

– Д-действительно. Позвоню ему ещё раз ч-ч-через полчаса, а потом начнём без него.

Ричи облизал губы и сцепил руки в замок. Ему оставалось только ждать. 

«Хватит, Рич. Он всего лишь опаздывает», – мысленно успокаивал себя парень. – «Скоро Стэн приедет и тогда... А что тогда? Что я сделаю? Как покажу, что пиздецки сильно его ждал? Блять! Нужно было ему вчера не звонить, а сразу приехать. Ааа! Ну что я за долбоёб такой? Стэн теперь по-любому думает, что мне от него нужно было только одно. Точно! Он обиделся и поэтому был так холоден в разговоре со мной, поэтому бросил трубку... Твою мааать! Вот это я ступил. Нужно было не ждать встречи у Билла, а поднапрячь свою жопу. Приехать к Стэну утром с цветами и задушить в объятьях. Сукааа... Он же теперь по-любому думает, что я не настроен серьёзно или стесняюсь того факта, что мы встречаемся. А я ещё как серьёзен! И вообще не стесняюсь... Но я должен это доказать».

Несколько минут Ричи собирался с силами, взвешивал все за и против.

– Парни! – громко сказал он, прерывая Билла на полуслове. Все тут же обратили на него внимание – Мне нужно вам в кое-чём признаться, – быстро поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка.

– Хорошо, д-д-дружище, – немного растерянно сказал Денбро. – Мы тебя в-внимательно слушаем.

Бен серьёзно сдвинул брови. Ему не нравилось, что Ричи сейчас выглядел каким-то бледным.

– Помните, как я рассказывал вам о том, как потерял девственность? – начал Тозиер издалека.

– Ааа, – всезнающе протянул Эдди. – Ты хочешь нам сказать, что всё это выдумал? – парень повернул голову к Биллу. – Я так и знал. Кто бы ему дал?

Майкл тихо хохотнул, а Денбро поджал губы, чтобы и самому не засмеяться. Он не хотел обидеть Ричи.

– Заткнись! – рассерженно посмотрел Тозиер на Эдди. – Ничего я не выдумал... И вообще я сейчас не об этом, – дрожал его голос от злобы.

– Х-хорошо-хорошо, – выставил руки вперёд Билл. – Продолжай, Рич.

Тозиер кивнул, немного успокоился, а после небольшой паузы снова заговорил.

– Просто дело в том... – начал нервничать парень и опустил глаза. – Ну, не знаю, можно ли это так назвать, но я, типа как, потерял девственность во второй раз.

Эдди цокнул языком, скрестил руки и откинулся на спинку стула, всем своим видом давая понять, что Ричи несёт сейчас какой-то бред.

– Эмм... Это работает н-н-немного не так, Ричи, – нервно улыбнулся Билл. Он не мог понять чего ему стоит ожидать услышать: какое-то мерзкое извращение или же странную шутку.

– Просто... Просто я веду к тому, что позавчера ночью я делал... ну, занимался этим с парнем, – сказал Ричи и резко поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию остальных.

Майкл поднял брови, а затем нахмурился. Он пытался переварить услышанное. 

Билл и Бен просто смотрели на Ричи и моргали, пытаясь догадаться в чём подвох и прикол шутки подобного рода.

Эдди был абсолютно спокоен:

– Ричи...

Тозиер резко повернул голову к нему.

– ... Но позавчера ночью мы вернулись из загородного дома. Или ты хочешь сказать, что Майкл, вместо того, чтобы доставить тебя домой, завёз на гей-тусовку? – ухмылялся Каспбрэк. – Ты немного заврался и просчитался во времени.

Билл облегчённо выдохнул. Бен нахмурился из-за того, что его удалось так легко провести. 

– Чёрт! На секунду я даже поверил, – улыбнулся Майкл. Бен активно закивал.

Ричи смотрел на Эдди и практически не моргал. Он нервно облизал губы, а затем прошептал:

– Нет, ты не понимаешь...

Каспбрэк скептически поднял брови.

Ричи стал говорить намного громче, активно жестикулируя при этом:

– Конечно же, меня привезли домой! Но он, этот парень, знал, что моих родителей не будет, что я этой ночью буду один. Я сам очень удивился, когда он приехал ко мне среди ночи. Но я не лгу! Именно тогда всё и случилось. Я сразу ему, чтобы он убирался, но ... но... – не мог завершить предложение Тозиер. Он смотрел в глаза Эдди и в них читался неподдельный ужас. 

Ричи застыл и начал покрываться холодным потом. Он посмотрел на лица остальных. Они взгляды были точно такие же, как и у Эдди.

Билл прикрыл глаза, собрался с силами, а когда открыл – у них было столько боли, что Тозиер на мгновение забыл как дышать.

– Ричи... – осторожно подбирал каждое слово лидер «Неудачников» – ... Скажи п-прямо, как есть... П-п-позавчера ночью тебя изнасиловали, верно? – озвучил он вслух то, о чём думали все остальные.

Бен шумно выдохнул, Майкл прикрыл лицо руками, Эдди широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел прямо перед собой, а затем судорожно схватил ингалятор и начал вдыхать из него. 

«Если бы я тогда согласился поехать к Ричи, а не домой, то он не был бы один, ничего бы не случилось... Это я виноват! Он меня просил, потому что что-то предчувствовал», – думал Каспбрэк.

Ричи пару раз моргнул. Он не мог сейчас правильно сориентироваться. В его голове было только: «Что? Не понял. Что?».

– Ты можешь нам всё рассказать, – убрал руки со своего лица Майкл. – Тогда тебе станет намного легче...

– Нет, вы не...

– Ричи, пожалуйста! – схватил парня за руку Эдди. Он сидел ближе всех к Тозиеру.

– Вы не так поняли! Мы встречаемся и любим друг друга, – смотрел то на одного, то на другого парня Ричи. – Это я был инициатором, точнее, и он тоже. Не, ну он предложил, то есть, ну, не помню... Всё было взаимно! 

Теперь на лицах присутствующих читались совсем другие эмоции.

– Погоди. Ты гей? – медленно отпустил чужую руку Эдди и отстранился. Он не верил своим ушам. Это же невозможно.

– Я... Ну, не совсем. Мне девочки нравятся тоже, – растерянно начал оправдываться Ричи, заглядывая в глаза остальных и ища поддержки. – Просто, ну... И пока только один парень... Я же тот самый Ричи, – ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. – И мои шутки всегда были просто шутками, я никогда ни на что не намекал вам, клянусь!

– Ричи... – начал Хэнлон, но его перебили

– Я только буквально недавно понял, что был влюблён в него годами. Поймите, я этого не выбирал, так получилось...

– Ричи! – схватил Тозиера за плечо Майкл. – Мы всё понимаем, – тихо сказал он.

Тозиер посмотрел на Билла. Тот был ошеломлён услышанным, но быстро взял себя руки, улыбнулся и кивнул, потому что его другу сейчас нужна была поддержка.

– Любовь - это прекрасно в любом случае, Ричи. Мы этого и правда не выбираем. То, что она взаимна, бывает нечасто. Главное, что ты её нашёл, поэтому мы в любом случае поддерживаем твой выбор, – мягко сказал Бен. Его задели слова Тозиера. 

– О. Ты, Стог, оказывается, такой романтичный, – криво усмехнулся Ричи, а затем начал тихо смеяться. Прошло пару секунд, и его смех перешёл в всхлипы. Он снял очки, прикрыл глаза рукой и начал плакать, содрогаясь всем телом.

Майкл обнял Тозиера. Бен и Билл встали со своих мест, чтобы сделать то же самое. Эдди сначала растерялся, поскольку до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что всё это не шутка, а потом тоже крепко обнял своего друга.

***

Стэнли смог уснуть только полчетвёртого утра. Он проснулся около десяти часов, позавтракал и снова лёг в кровать. Ему сейчас ничего не хотелось, а до встречи у Билла была ещё куча времени. 

Стэн сам не заметил, как снова уснул. Он очень крепко спал, поэтому не услышал как ему звонил Билл. В итоге, Урис проснулся сам, но только в около двух часов дня. Если бы не это, то всё сложилось совсем по-другому. 

Как только Стэнли проснулся, то сразу понял, что опоздал. Он моментально вскочил с кровати и начал очень быстро одеваться. Уже через двадцать семь минут он сел на свой велосипед, а ещё через пятнадцать стоял возле входной двери в дом Билла.

– Чёёёрт... А мне интересно как выглядит этот твой «парень», – первым поднял интересующую всех тему Каспбрэк и посмотрел на Ричи

– Эдди! Что ты с-сейчас себе позволяешь? Оставь его в покое, – упрекнул его в бестактности Билл.

Ричи широко улыбнулся:

– Ну, наконец-то. А то я уже испугался, что никому это неинтересно. Сидим тут, как на похоронах. Похоронах моей гетеросексуальности! А?

Майкл громко засмеялся, а Билл неловко улыбнулся.

– Вы с ним давно встречаетесь? – спросил Бен.

– Не-не. Пусть сначала скажет где и как они познакомились, – сказал Майкл.

– Чёрт, так ты реально переспал с парнем? – снова подал голос Эдди. – А как... Как вообще ты понял... Как вообще это всё произошло? То есть нет! – выставил он руку вперёд. – Лучше не надо. Я не хочу этого знать.

– Воу, полегче, ребята. Не все сразу, – улыбался Ричи

– Вы как хотите, но м-м-меня больше всего удивляет тот факт, что кто-то с-согласился встречаться с нашим Балаболом. Это же к-к-какое терпение нужно иметь. Ууу... – подколол своего друга Билл.

– Именно! Вот именно, – поддержал его Эдди.

Тозиер шутливо цокнул языком и закатил глаза:

– Вообще-то я самый милый и заботливый парень на всей земле.

– Ооо... Тогда я просто похлопаю, – сказал Майкл и сделал это.

В дверь неожиданно позвонили.

Все замерли.

– О. П-похоже - это Стэн, – сказал Билл и встал со своего места.

– Или доставщик пиццы, – кивнул Эдди. 

– Д-доставщик? – остановился Билл. – Кто-то из вас что-то з-з-заказывал?

– Да я не об этом, – махнул рукой Каспбрэк. – Но это же мог быть... Ой, всё! Проехали. Я просто пытался пошутить.

Ричи откинул голову и захохотал:

– Не умеешь – не берись.

– Ой! Кто бы говорил? Если ты шутишь часто, то это не значит, что смешно, – скрестил руки Эдди и надул губы.

Стэнли зашёл на кухню с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Внутри в Ричи всё затрепетало. У него было такое ощущения, что он не видел Уриса целую вечность.

Стэн осмотрел всех присутствующих, а затем встретился взглядом с Тозиером и улыбнулся шире.

– Ээй... Почему опаздываешь, Стэн-Супермен? – с еле заметным румянцем на щеках спросил Ричи. – Спасал город, не так ли?

– Типо того, – отвёл Урис взгляд, а потом поставил руки в боки, ища себе подходящее место. 

– Возьми стул и присаживайся тут, возле меня, – отодвинулся от Эдди Ричи и указал рукой на образовавшееся пустое пространство. – А то боюсь, что подцеплю от него тупой юмор.

– Да сколько можно? Может, уже успокоишься, а? – возмущённо фыркнул Каспбрэк.

– Ладно. Сяду между вами, – безразличным голосом сказал Стэн. – А то ещё начнёте драку. Надеюсь, что я ничего не пропустил, – сел Урис.

Глаза Майкла расширились, а затем он присвистнул и откинулся на спинку стула:

– Если бы ты только знал, что тут только что происходило.

– Ооо, – протянул Эдди. – Мужик, ты пропустил всё, что только мог.

– Правда? – сдвинул брови Стэн и посмотрел на свои часы. – Я впервые в жизни опоздал, и всего лишь на полтора часа. Ладно. Рассказывайте, – поднял он голову и посмотрел на Билла. 

– П-пускай Ричи сам всё...

– Ричи - гей! Наш Ричи гей, представляешь? – чуть ли не кричал на ухо Стэну Каспбрэк. Парень просто не мог удержать своих эмоций и считал, что Урис офигеет от этой новости точно так же, как и он сам.

«Я идиот», – моргнул Ричи. – «Я полный идиот. Стэн же не знает, что я рассказал только о себе! Он подумает, что я проигнорировал его просьбу и рассказал всем о наших с ним отношениях. Твою мааааать... Даже предупредить его не могу! И заткнуть Эдди тоже. Слишком палевно, слишком. Стэн же сейчас сам себя выдаст. Бля-бля-бля-бля-бля...» – начал мысленно паниковать парень. 

– Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? – слегка растерянно спросил Стэнли. Он посмотрел на Ричи и понял: это именно то, о чём он думает. 

– То, что только что сказал, – ухмыльнулся Эдди.

Урис чувствовал себя так, как будто его облили холодной водой.

– Да, – кивнул Майкл. – У него даже парень есть.

– Парень? – Стэн поднял брови, до последнего играя роль, что он ничего не понимает. – Какой парень? – посмотрел он на Билла. 

«Сейчас он скажет о том, что этот парень я. Как Ричи мог со мной так поступить? Я ему доверял. Ничего никому не говорить - это было единственное, о чём я просил. Вот почему на меня все так странно смотрели, вот почему я слышал смех Ричи, когда вошёл...» – начал быстро дышать через рот Урис

Билл пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Н-никто не знает. Наш Б-б-балабол держал всё в секрете до этого самого дня. 

«Видишь! Я не говорил им о тебе. Я сдержал обещание», – пытался взглядом передать свои мысли Ричи.

Стэн облизал губы, посмотрел на Тозиера, а затем снова на Билла. Затем он начал медленно вставать со своего места.

– Куда ты? – удивился Ричи.

– Это отвратительно, Ричард! – гневно посмотрел на него Стэнли. – Быть геем мерзко и противоестественно, ненормально. Я это осуждаю и не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения, – быстро сказал, как заученную чужую фразу, парень. По сути, это и были слова его отца. 

Никто не ожидал такой реакции. Первым отошёл от шока Билл. Он встал со своего места и подошёл к Стэну:

– Не говори т-такого. У тебя шок, я п-понимаю...

– Ты не понимаешь! Оставьте меня в покое. Я не хочу здесь находиться, – вылетел с кухни Стэн.

Денбро рванулся за ним, но его схватил за руку Ричи.

– Я должен сам с ним поговорить. Оставайтесь здесь! – бросил Тозиер и выбежал вслед за Урисом. 

Билл посмотрел на всех остальных, а потом подбежал к окну. 

Стэнли уже собирался садится на свой велосипед.

– Что это только что бы?.. – догнал его Ричи.

Стэн отпустил руль велосипеда, и тот с лязгом упал на бок. Затем он резко развернулся и посмотрел на Тозиера так злобно, что тот даже не смог закончить предложение и замер на месте за несколько метров от него.

– Ты меня предал, Ричи, – вполголоса говорил Стэнли, чтобы его мог услышать только он. – Я думал, что тебе можно доверять, но ты не смог продержаться и двух дней. Двух, Ричард, – выставил вперед два пальца Стэн, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. 

Остальные парни наблюдали за этим из окна кухни. 

– Что Стэн ему показал? Что это значит? – сузил глаза Эдди.

– Это... Это, вроде как знак мира, – сказал Бен.

– А по лицу не похоже... Скорее он этими пальцами грозится выколоть Ричи глаза, – предположил Каспбрэк.

– Тихо, не отвлекайте. Я пытаюсь прочесть по губам, – сказал Майкл.

– Ты умеешь? – удивился Бен.

– Нууу, нет. Пока нет, – всё равно продолжил пытался Хэнлон. 

– Мы в-в-вмешаемся, когда они затеют драку, – сказал Билл и продолжил внимательно наблюдать за этими двумя. 

– В смысле предал? – также негромко возмутился Ричи. – Я ничего не говорил о тебе, как и обещал. Неужели ты не понял, что всё это я сделал для тебя, чтобы показать то, как я серьёзно настроен, как сильно люблю тебя. Если бы ты не устроил эту странную сцену, то увидел, как хорошо и с пониманием отнеслись к этому наши друзья.

– Ради меня? – сжал кулаки Стэнли. – Ты наплевательски отнёсся к моим чувствам, а теперь оправдываешься. «Наши друзья»? Я в этом уже не уверен. Верю, что они тебя поддержали, но, как видишь, не меня. На мою позицию все плевать хотели. Ну, конечно, я не удивлён, что между нами двумя они выбрали тебя.

– Что ты несёшь? – схватился парень за голову обеими руками. – Какое выбирать? Мы же вместе, на одной стороне. Мы же встречаемся, в конце концов, – протянул он руки к Урису. 

– Не трогай меня! – взвизгнул Стэн, посмотрел в сторону окна кухни и снова начал говорить негромко. – Давай, иди уже рассказывай своим друзьям, как к тебе ночью приехала кудрявая еврейская шлюха по имени Стэн, и как я умолял тебя оттрахать меня. Предатель.

Ричи практически трясло от злости:

– Предатель? Это, блять, я предатель? Да это ты начал говорить непонятные ужасные вещи. Просто ни с того ни с сего. Ты для начала прими себя и то, кто ты на самом деле, а уже потом бросай мне предъявы. Единственный предатель - это ты, – подошёл Ричи и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

Стэнли напрягся всем телом, но сказал абсолютно спокойным голосом:

– Как скажешь. Значит, предатель я. Теперь можно я поеду домой? 

Ричи замер и измерил Стэна взглядом:

– Ты, блять, хоть что-то чувствуешь? – со всей силы толкнул он Уриса обеими руками.

Стэнли сделал пару небольших шагов назад, споткнулся о свой велосипед и упал спиной на землю. Теперь он лежал и испуганно смотрел на Ричи.

«О, нет. Что я делаю?» – подумал Тозиер и хотел помочь Стэнли встать, но его схватили за руки и заставили сделать шаг назад. Это были Билл и Майкл.

– С тобой всё хорошо? – подал руку Урису Эдди. 

– Блять, пустите меня! – пытался вырваться Тозиер. 

Взъерошенный Стэн быстро вскочил на ноги и начал поднимать свой велосипед. Уже в следующее мгновение он сел на него и поехал.

Хватка парней немного ослабла и Тозиер всё-таки вырвался. Несколько метров он бежал за уезжающим Стэном, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. 

Ричи остановился. Внутри него начали воспаляться злоба и обида.

– Да пошёл ты! Предатель! – крикнул он и развернулся.


End file.
